Galley-La Companie
by Loan-Luka
Summary: Il se passe des choses,dans les coulisses de la Galley-La, la grande entreprise navale... Iceburg est amoureux depuis plus de 16 ans,et il semble que les événements liés au CP9 vont faire bouger sa situation,tendit que le cœur de Kaku balance entre sa vie a Water Seven et ses sentiments pour l'intouchable Lucci.. Attention,Yaoi/Lemon, pairing [Paulie x Iceburg] [Kaku x Lucci]
1. Chapter 1

Il était 03h du matin à Water Seven,métropole aquatique située sur la première partie de Grand Line. Tous les contres maîtres du dock 1 étaient rentrés se reposer. Tous, sauf Paulie. Il travaillait encore pour fignoler quelques détails, sur un bateau,quand tout a coup, un choc se fit entendre sur le pont, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce bruit, aussi il ne s'inquiéta pas: C'était le son léger et feutré produit par l'atterrissage d'un des contres maîtres sur le pont. Un des 5 contre maître du dock 1, Kaku, aussi surnommé "le vent de la montagne" de par son incroyable tallent d'acrobate. Paulie s'étonna que Kaku soit encore là a cette heure. Que faisait il ici? Quelques coups timides se firent entendre contre la porte de la cale. Voilà qu'il demandais la permission pour rentrer... la meilleure.  
"Paulie... C'est moi, tu as une minute..? J'aimerais parler."  
Le gréeur, légèrement déconcerté par l'attitude de son collègue, mis quelques secondes à répondre.  
"-Rentre, mais j'ai pas fini, il me reste quelques détails à fignoler.  
-T'inquiète..."  
Le rouquin se promena de long en large dans la pièce, pendant que Paulie tentait désespérément de travailler. Les gesticulations de Kaku virent à bout de la patience de Paulie.  
"Tu va arrêter de bouger, bon sang?!"

Kaku sortit de ses pensées en sursaut et lança un regard interrogatif a son ami qui lui répondit par un regard pouvant être interprété comme "tu-va-te-prendre-un-rope-action-dans-ta-face-que-tu-va-pas-comprendre".

"-T'est vachement stressant quand tu t'y mets!  
-Désolé.. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte."

Kaku s'assit sagement contre le mur de la cale et ôta sa casquette.  
Paulie le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Si le roux était venu le voir si tard et qu'il agissait comme un gosse devant montrer un mauvais bulletin a ses parents,c'est que ça devait être important. Et il n'avait plus envie de travailler de toute façon.  
Il s'affala à côté de Kaku et alluma un cigare.  
"-Bon, y as quoi?  
-... J'ai du mal a aborder le sujet..  
-Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la nuit!  
-Pardon!"  
Paulie rejeta sa tête en arrière et souffla la fumée qu'il avait aspirée.  
Kaku, triturant nerveusement sa casquette ,sentit que Paulie allait perdre patience. Aussi fidèle, gentil et à l'écoute que pouvait être Paulie, Kaku savait bien que ce n'était pas l'homme le plus patient du monde. Bien au contraire. Il savait aussi que Paulie pouvait être très impulsif quand on touchait un point sensible. Il décida donc de ne pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc.  
"Paulie... Comment ça c'est passé avec la fille d'avant hier?...Océane je crois?"  
Paulie faillit avaler son cigare.  
"Elle?! Mais c'était une perverse totale!"  
Kaku ne fut même pas étonné de la réaction de son ami.  
"-C'était pas une bonne sœur?  
-Que de nom, alors! Cette débraillée m'as demandé à ce que je lui fasse visiter le dock,jusque-là aucun problème, mais en entrant dans le bateau... Elle a enlevé son gilet! "J'ai trop chaud" qu'elle a dit ! N'importe quoi!  
-C'était juste un gilet Paulie..  
-Ouais, mais en dessous, elle avait un top a bretelle SUPER décolleté! Quelle horreur!"  
Kaku rit discrètement. Paulie ne supportai pas les filles trop déshabillées à son gout…. C'est avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux que Kaku saisit le fil qui lui avait été tendu.  
-Mais Paulie... Tu dis jamais rien, alors qu'en été on se balade a moitié nu dans le dock..?  
Paulie croisa les bras, d'un air formel,comme s'ils débattaient politique avec conviction.  
"-C'est pas pareil.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que vous êtes des hommes!"  
Kaku dégluti. Il arrivait doucement la ou il voulait en venir.

"-Tu n'aime pas les femmes, Paulie?  
\- Je peut pas tolérer que vous soyez distrait par des dévergondées se baladant quasi nues! Que des ouvriers aient chaud et se déshabille, c'est normal, et puis on est entre homme, pas distraction, ni d'attirance!"

Kaku ramassa ses jambes contre lui et enfuis sa tête entre ses genoux.  
"Justement Paulie... Je crois que je suis amoureux ... D'un homme."  
Cette fois ci,Paulie avala son cigare pour de bon. Kaku du aller le rechercher dans sa gorge. Heureusement qu'il avait les poignets fins, car il n'aurait jamais pu l'extraire de l'œsophage de son ami et essuya négligemment ses mains sur son pantalon.  
"-Ça va...?  
-Ouais ouais... Merci..."  
Paulie se massa la gorge d'un geste nerveux et remis en place ses goggles.  
"-Tu disais... Tu es amoureux d'un homme.. Réellement?  
-Je t'en parlerai pas si ce n'était pas sérieux!"

Paulie rougit. Et si le jeune charpentier était en train de le draguer?  
"Et d'ailleurs , pourquoi tu m'en parle à moi?! C'est pas que je t'aime pas Kaku,mais je peut pas te voire autrement que comme un ami,désolé!"  
Kaku regarda Paulie de ses grands yeux étonnés puis éclata de rire.  
"-Paulie! Je t'adore, t'es un super ami, mais c'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux. C'est de Lucci...  
-Lucci..."  
Paulie n'en revenait pas.  
"Lucci?! Mais il, sert a rien! Cet asocial qui sais même pas parler sans son stupide pigeon!"  
Kaku sourit tristement.  
"Tu sais, Lucci est bien plus que ça pour moi..."

Paulie pris son air renfrogné habituel et alluma un autre cigare, le précédent étant imbibé de salive  
Kaku sentait bien qu'il l'avait énervé.  
-Désolé Paulie... J'étais persuadé que tu serais la personne la plus à même de me conseiller...  
Paulie rejeta la fumée par ses narines. Que voulait donc dire son ami?  
"De quoi tu parle ?"  
Kaku rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Seul le bout de son immense nez fût épargné.  
"Ben... Pour Iceburg et toi... Enfin voila..."  
Kaku était de plus en plus nerveux. Paulie, loin de l'épargner, enchaina de plus belle.  
"-Quoi "Iceburg et moi"?  
-Ben... Tu sais bien, non?  
-Non, je sais pas."  
Kaku marqua un temps d'arrêt. S'était-il trompé?  
"Tu veux dire que ... Tu ne sors pas avec Iceburg?"  
Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Paulie de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles,en riant a gorge déployée.  
-Bah! C'était pas si dur a dire,tu vois!"

Il le faisait exprès,le traitre! Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez embarrassé ainsi.

"-Donc,tu sort avec?

-Hu? Non. On as pas ce genre de relation... Pas encore!" répondit le gréeur en clignant de l'œil,signe qu'il plaisantait,sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

Kaku se senti un peu seul sur le coup. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

"Excuse-moi Paulie...J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous."  
Contrairement à ce que Kaku l'aurait pensé, Paulie ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta de se gratter le crane en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Bah, tu sais, c'est vrai qu'on a pas une relation d'amitié normale, Iceburg et moi. Mais on est pas ensembles, à ça non..."  
Kaku sourit tristement, se leva et s'étira.

_-Peut-être la culpabilité du mensonge constant sur son identité qui le pesait?-_

"Merci de m'avoir écouté Paulie. T'est vraiment un chouette type."  
Paulie se leva et s'étira à son tour. Quelques vertèbres craquèrent et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était bon pour avoir des courbatures,demain.  
Kaku salua Paulie et sorti de la cale.

Le charpentier jeta un œil à son travail.. Il avait la flemme de continuer et son corps demandait grâce... Il était maintenant quatre heures. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que la journée de travail commence, et il n'était pas encore assez fatigué pour dormir. Il décida donc de rendre une petite visite à Iceburg avant de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, le directeur de la Galley-la ne devait pas dormir ,lui non plus...

* * *

**Heu... Bonjour? Donc heu.. voila,j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Merci de votre attention pour mon écrit sans prétention sur mes choupinou de One Piece.  
**

**Review..? S'il vous plait? -Yeux de chat potté-**


	2. Chapter 2

Paulie lança une corde et grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage du bâtiment de la Galley-La,fênetre du milieu. En atterrissant sur le balcon, il se fit surprendre par Kalifa, la secrétaire d'Iceburg.  
"Bonsoir Paulie."  
Paulie sursauta,ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Elle devait surement s'apprêter a rentrer chez elle.  
"Merde! Je suis repéré!..."  
Les yeux de Paulie faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Kalifa portait encore une mini-jupe!

"M'enfin, t'as pas honte, te montrer ainsi! T'es dans un milieu d'homme! Porte des pantalons longs! Comme tout le monde! Des pantalons longs!"  
Kalifa soupira. Décidément, Paulie était incorrigible. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui plia le charpentier en deux.  
"Je vous conseille de vous calmer, Paulie. Il est tard, et crier comme vous le faites à cette heure-ci, devant le bureau du directeur, n'est pas correct.C'est du harcèlement sexuel Cependant, il est encore éveillé, aussi, je vais annoncer votre arrivée."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Paulie se tenait le ventre de douleur, Kalifa lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer,puis s'en alla.  
Paulie referma la porte dernière lui et s'approcha du bureau d'Iceburg, qui était déjà replongé dans son travail : Il était en train de faire les plans pour un bateau.  
"-T'en as encore pour longtemps?  
-Non... Fais comme chez toi."  
Paulie en profita pour prendre une douche. Il passait souvent la nuit chez Iceburg pour fuir ses créanciers,aussi avait il des vêtements de rechanges, d'anciens vêtements a Iceburg, dans la garde robe. Il avaient passé d'innombrables nuits a discuter,de la ville,de la compagnie,de bateau,de l'Umi Ressha,des habitants... Assez pour que le gréeur prenne ses marques et ne laisse la plupart de ses affaires dans les appartements du maire. L'eau coulait,froide sur sa peau bronzée,retraçant les sillons de ses muscles saillants. Il étala le pin de toilette sur un gant et se frotta vigoureusement en chantonnant un air qu'un de ses collègue lui avait mis dans la tête plus tôt dans la journée. En sortant,il s'essuya négligemment et enfila un boxer propre ainsi qu'un haut propre,sécha sommairement ses longs cheveux et les peigna consciencieusement et sortit de la salle de bain. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'Iceburg n'était ni dans son lit,ni à sa table de travail. Pourtant,sa plume était encore pleine d'encre et son encrier encore ouvert... Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que deux bras passèrent autour de ses larges épaules et que des lèvres indigo s'attaquèrent a son cou.

"Nmaa ,tu es maintenant tout propre mon Paulie..."  
Le maire huma doucement le blond,qui s'était raidi,comme paralysé.  
"Mon savon ne sent jamais pareil quand il est sur toi….. J'adore ça …"

Paulie commença a trembler. Il savait pertinemment bien que quand Iceburg n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil,il devenait très entreprenant. Et attrapais un humour douteux aussi.  
"Nmaaa! Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, Paulie!  
-Iceburg! Va dormir!

-Pas sans toi."

Paulie fit volte-face,pret a prendre les choses en main,et ce,même si les choses en questions étaient Iceburg et sa folie passagère.  
"Un problème mon Paulie?"  
Le maire passa sa main sous son menton et approcha ses lèvres de celle du gréeur,qui ne savait plus que faire.

"Nmaaa ha ha ha! Tu es tout rouge! C'est trop mignon! ha ha ha! Vraiment adorable!"

C'est ce moment que choisit Tyrannosaurus pour grimper sur la tête d'Iceburg et jouer avec sa boucle,détournant momentanément son attention. Paulie en profita pour se libérer de l'étreinte forcée et poussa doucement le maire dans son lit. S'il y avait bien un avantage a tirer de sa fatigue,c'était bien sa docilité. Il l'aida a ôter sa chemise et son pantalon et le couvrit de son épaisse couverture : les nuits étaient fraiches dans la ville de l'eau. Il s'apprêtait à aller dormir sur le canapé,quand une main se posa sur son épaule,le faisant frissonner.

"Reste s'il te plais..."

Cette main,douce et puissante a la fois...Elle lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Avec résignation,il laissa Iceburg le tirer dans le lit et ne dit même rien quand le maire passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui,un peu a la manière d'un poulpe capturant sa proie. Ou d'une corde lors d'une séance de bondage,tout est une question de contexte.

Dans sa main calleuse se glissa celle,beaucoup plus douce et grande,d'Iceburg.

Il se souvenait de la première fois ou cette main l'avait attrapé,comme si cet évènement s'était passé la veille. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon turbulent parmi d'autres,et a dix ans,il n'avait mis les pieds à l'école qu'une ou deux fois. Tous les jours,il se rendait a la décharge et se laissait distraire par les charpentiers qui travaillaient là... Les Tom's worker. Il admirait leurs talents et jour après jours, les observait construire leur Umi Ressha. C'est justement le jour où ce fameux Umi Ressha fut lancé pour la première fois qu'il a rencontré Iceburg.  
Ce jour-là,il s'était levé tôt pour assister au départ du train,et avait du sortir en douce,par la fenêtre. Lorsque le train se mit en marche,il fût tellement émerveillé qu'inconsciemment, il voulut le rattraper. C'est alors qu'une main, celle d'Iceburg, s'est posée sur son épaule.  
Ce geste protecteur et bienveillant, cette sensation de force et de douceur en même temps.. Rien n'avait changé. Paulie frissonnait toujours lorsque son patron le touchait ainsi..

* * *

"Nmaaa... attention à ne pas tomber."  
Quand Paulie leva les yeux vers lui, il reconnut tout de suite le petit garçon de la décharge, qui les observait de loin, sans jamais oser approcher,et qui,accessoirement,l'avait bousculé une ou deux fois en faisant des acrobaties avec ses cordes. Il l'avait déjà vu a l'œuvre et avait décelé en lui un fort potentiel et un don inné avec les cordes,aussi,il proposa au gamin de rester avec lui et lui promit de lui faire visiter le Puffing Tom.

A défaut de lui montrer le train,qui venait de partir,conduit par Kokoro,il demanda a Tom la permission de lui faire visiter l'atelier,ce qui lui fût bien entendu accordé. Il aimait bien le petit blond qui passait son temps a les observer. Il lui montra tout. Des outils,jusqu'au plans,en passant par la pièce ou ils dormaient quand ils restaient a l'atelier.  
Lorsque Franky vit son compagnon jouer avec Paulie, il rit comme un possédé.  
"Je savais pas que t'aimais les gosses, Pédoburg!"  
Iceburg et lui se mirent a se disputer sous le regard de Paulie, qui ne résista pas. Il arracha le slip de Franky et se mit a courir,aussi vite que ses petites guimolles le lui permettaient. Iceburg le rattrapa vite et le pris sur ses épaules,afin de semer Franky qui courrait,uniquement vêtu de sa chemise

Ils arrivèrent finalement a le distancer, et s'effondrèrent sur le sol du pont ou ils s'étaient cachés. Essoufflés,ils se lancèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas senti aussi bien,l'un comme l'autre,en présence de quelqu'un.  
Le soir venu, ils montèrent tout les deux à bord du Puffing Tom,et le jeune Paulie ne savais plus où regarder tant le train lui paraissait merveilleux. Après avoir longtemps observé les commandes,les finitions et la mécanique, le gamin se tourna vers son ainé et lui dit, les yeux brillants, que lui aussi, un jour, fabriquerais un Umi Ressha, et qu'il serait fier de lui.

C'est quelques mois après cet événement dans la vie de Paulie qu'Iceburg décida de le prendre a sa charge,l'enlevant de l'orphelinat de Water Seven,qui, à la mort de Karisa,la gérante,fut repris par Aunt,l'ancienne compagne de chambre de Paulie. Ils cohabitèrent ainsi pendant quatre ans,et,bien qu'Iceburg passait plus de temps à poser les rails pour relier les differentes iles qu'a s'occuper du jeune garçon,il réeussit a convaincre Paulie d'aller a l'école au moins pour apprendre a lire et a écrire et pris même le temps de lui enseigner les bases en ingénierie.

C'est un peu avant ses 14 ans qu'eut lieu le procès de la fabrication de l'Oro Jackson. À cause d'un complot du chef du CP5,Spandam,Tom fut condamné à mort, pour sauver la vie de ses deux apprentis, Cutty Flam, que Paulie ne connaissait que sous le nom de Franky, et Iceburg.  
Cutty Flam s'étant fait percuter par l'Umi Ressha, Iceburg se retrouva seul. Il aurait pu baisser les bras, pleurer, tout abandonner... Mais au lieu de ça, il avait continué à se battre, avait continué à enseigner de Paulie, avait unifié tous les docks de la ville sous même bannière de la Galley-La Company,et était devenu Maire de Water Seven.

Cet homme, Paulie l'avait toujours admiré, il lui devait tout. Sa vie,car sans lui,il n'aurait eu aucune raison de continuer,ses valeurs et son savoir,car c'était Iceburg qui lui avait transmis toutes ses compétences dont il était si fier en matière de construction de bateau, et aussi son bonheur,parce que sans cet homme,il en était sur,il ne sourirait pas comme un imbécile,la tête nichée dans son cou et une souris jouant avec ses mèches blondes. Non. Rien n'aurait pu remplacer le bonheur qu'Iceburg lui offrait chaque jours depuis douze ans.

Il s'endormit, la main d'Iceburg dans la sienne.

* * *

**Réponse au review guest :**

**Aiorog Silvaticu:**

**Quel heureux hasard! J'étais super motivé en voyant tout tes review ce matin! on dit que les reviewer sont le bonheur de l'auteur,et bien c'est vrai! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé a "c'est du harcèlement sexuel" ._. je le rajoute de suite! merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer! Merci de tes review,a bientôt j'espere!**

**Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué,mais je réécrit tout mes chapitres ._. (fin',vu l'nombre de gens qui suivent cette fic',tout le monde doit s'en battre les testibouilles.) Fin',voila. Bref,en me relisant,j'ai trouvé que mes premiers chapitres étaient... Exécrables? Oui,c'est le mot. Et comme Le Iceburg x Paulie est mon pairing préféré,je me devait de faire un truc de qualité et pas bâclé,je recommence ._. même si ça reste un peu du grand caca si on compare au écrits de la prêtresse de Water Seven (j'ai nommé _ChocOlive Flamous_,désolé si tu passe par ici et que tes yeux piques et que ton cœur saigne.) .**

**Merci de votre attention!**

**Un reviou? s'il vous plait? allez T.T soyez sympa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Tyrannosaurus réveilla Iceburg, une délicieuse odeur de café embaumait la pièce. Le petit déjeuner était servi, sur la table de nuit, accompagné d'un petit mot,un peu chiffonné et a l'écriture en patte de mouche. Le maire,après avoir bruyamment baillé et s'être étiré,le déplia maladroitement.

"Désolé de pas avoir pu rester, j'ai un bateau a finir. On m'attend au chantier. À tout à l'heure.

Paulie"

Iceburg donna un bout de pain à Tyrannosaurus et mangeas les mizu mizu croissants que Paulie avait été chercher pour lui. Le café était encore chaud, et embaumait la pièce. Iceburg savait bien que Paulie ne le préparais que pour lui.

-Nmaaaa... Délicieux.

Iceburg pris sa douche, enfila la chemise encore un peu chiffonnée que Paulie avait tant bien que mal tenté repasser avant de partir et boutonna sa veste. Tyrannosaurus pris naturellement place dans la poche qu'il occupait habituellement. Kalifa l'attendais, comme tous les matins, dans son bureau.

"-Bonjour Iceburg. Avez-vous bien dormis?

-Bien merci... Quel est le planning ?

-Vous devez rencontrer les journalistes de water 7, puis déjeuner avec le commissaire et ensuite, je vous laisserais travailler sur vos plans."

Iceburg caressa Tyrannosaurus d'un air pensif et souffla profondément

"-Bon… On passe au Dock 1, j'aimerais parler un peu avec Paulie

-Bien."

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas tranquille vers le premier dock. Dès qu'il y entra, tous les ouvriers l'accueillirent gaiement, cependant, il se contenta de saluer sans trop prêter attention au reste,prodiguant quelques conseils par ci par là. Il arriva près du chantier ou devait travailler Paulie, et ou un attroupement s'était formé autour des contres-maitres réglant le compte de quelques pirates ne voulant pas payer leurs frais. La bataille fut vite terminée ; les Galley-La l'avaient emporté, comme toujours. Captivé par Paulie, lançant négligemment les corps des pirates hors du dock, il n'entendit pas qu'un petit groupe de personnes parlaient de lui. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant un jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'extasier devant l'extrême agilité de son employé, Kaku, qui venait de s'envoler.

"Troooop coool ! T'as vu ça Ussop ? Il vole !"

Iceburg toussota légèrement et se senti obligé de donner une explication au jeune homme. Et puis, c'était un très bon moyen de passer le temps en attendant Paulie "Nmaaaa….C'est Kaku. Il est par ici surnommé « le vent de la Montagne de Water Seven » par les habitants, car lorsqu'il s'envole, n'est pas simplement emporté par le vent : il est le vent…

-C'est génial ! Hey, ossan ! T'es qui ?"

Iceburg ne fût même pas déconcerté par le ton employé par le jeune homme. Cependant, Kalifa n'apprécia pas elle s'empressa de donner a Iceburg les données concernant son interlocuteur

"Mugiwara No Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage Mugiwara, avec Zorro, le chasseur de pirate, Sanji , la jambe noire, Nico Robin, le démon d'Ohara,…."

À l'entente de ce nom, le sang d'Iceburg ne fit qu'un tour. Nico Robin, seule survivante du Buster call d'Ohara, et dernière humaine en vie a savoir lire les ponégliphes… La vie du maire de w7 se trouvait fortement corrompue par la présence de la demoiselle. Pluton… Il devait protéger Pluton, quoi qu'il arrive, afin que ces plans ne se retrouvent jamais entre les mains de cette femme. Cependant, les Mugiwara ne semblaient que vouloir faire réparer leur bateau. Iceburg se détendit. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée savoir que le maire était en possessions des fameux plan de l'arme antique. Il demanda donc nonchalamment a Kalifa d'annuler ses rendez-vous de la journée. Prudence étant mère de sureté, il choisit de garder les Mugiwara a l'œil, aussi, il leur proposa une visite guidée, ce que les Mugiwara acceptèrent. Soudain, le Mugiwara au long nez, que le capitaine avait appelé précédemment « Ussop », devint pâle ; il n'était plus en possession des deux valises contenant chacune 100 millions de Berry. Deux individu, prenant la fuite loin devant eux, en yagara. Aucun doute possible, c'était la Franky family. Aucun des Mugiwara n'eut le temps de réagir que Paulie avait sauté a bord du yagara, afin de fuir ses créanciers, jetant les Franky family dans l'eau.

"-Ha… c'est Paulie…

-Vous le connaissez, Iceburg?" interrogea Nami, la navigatrice des Mugiwara.

"-En effet … c'est un de mes plus talentueux ingénieurs…..

-Ha ! on est sauvés alors !" s'écria le capitaine des Mugiwara

Iceburg n'aurait pas parié sur cela… Paulie était…. Paulie.

"OÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! MERCI D'AVOIR RÉCUPÉRÉ NOTRE ARGENT !"

Ils n'auraient pas dû dire « argent »…. Paulie ne sembla pas comprendre, puis baissa les yeux. Son visage s'illumina : de l'argent ! Voyant que l'ingénieur ne revenait pas, bien au contraire, les Mugiwara s'affolèrent… Le capitaine se préparais a aller récupérer l'argent par lui-même, quand une main puissante se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter : Lucci. Hattori roucoula qu'il allait s'en occuper. Peu après, Il revint en tirant Paulie par l'oreille, le sermonnant par l'intermédiaire de son pigeon, ce qui émerveilla Ussop et Luffy. Iceburg soupira, soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu tolérer que des pirates s'en prennent à SON Paulie ! Peu après, Kaku revint. D'un air grave, il annonça son verdict sans appel : le Merry ne pouvait plus naviguer. Iceburg en fut peiné, pour sûr, mais le froncement de sourcil de Paulie a l'entente de cette nouvelle l'intéressa beaucoup plus que le bateau des Mugiwara….. Ce que Paulie pouvait être beau quand il prenait son air bourru…. Quand Paulie demanda s'il pouvait avoir 10% du butin des Mugiwara, Lucci le réprimanda d'un coup de masse sur le crane. C'en était trop pour Paulie : Il lança son Rope action et fit voler le contre maitre, qui amorti la chute d'une seule de ses mains, ses doigts s'étant ancrés dans le béton. Iceburg se contenta d'observer. Heureusement que Lucci n'était pas rancunier, sinon leurs batailles n'auraient de fin qu'une fois que l'un des deux serait mort.

Kaku, Tireston et Lulu séparèrent Paulie et Lucci. Chacun des ouvriers retourna à son poste, laissant Iceburg seul avec les Mugiwara. D'un accord tacite, Kalifa et Paulie était restés au cotés d'Iceburg. Hors de question de laisser le directeur seul avec des pirates au primes si conséquentes. Ne manquant pas à sa promesse de visite guidée, Iceburg les emmena dans le dock 1. Après que le maire leur ai montré ce qu'il y avait à voir, les Mugiwara se séparèrent, Luffy partit voir les bateau, Ussop les canons. Seul la navigatrice était restée. Paulie, au bout d'un moment, remarqua Kalifa.

-Kalifa ! Tes jambes !Va mettre un pantalon bordel !

-Venez vous de vous en rendre compte, Paulie ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Va te changer !

-C'est quoi son problème a lui ? demanda Nami, interloquée par le comportement de Paulie.

Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites.

-Mon dieu ! Deux femmes perverses dans mon dock ! Allez vous habiller ! Bande de trainées ! Vous êtes sur un milieu d'homme ! Iceburg n'eut pas le temps de demander à Paulie de se calmer qu'il se prit un coup de pied de Kalifa et un coup de poing de la navigatrice. Trop tard…. Iceburg n'avait pas pu lui épargner les coups. Enfin bon, il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique à voir Paulie ainsi plié de douleur… Il se rappelait le petit garçon qui venais pleurer près de lui quand il se faisait mal… dans ces moments-là, Iceburg l'enlevait dans ses bras et couvrait l'enfant de tendres bisous magiques. Dans ces moment-là, Paulie lui offrait son plus beau sourire….

« Je vais mieux ! Merci Iceburg ! »

Iceburg passa une partie de la journée avec les Mugiwara, mais, le type au long nez ayant disparu, ils avaient du partir a sa recherche. Il reçu également la visite d'agents du gouvernement,ce qui assombri un peu plus sa journée. Une seule manière de remédier lui vint à l'esprit.

Il décida donc d'aller déranger Paulie –son activité favorite du moment-. Iceburg adorait observer Paulie travailler...il était si sérieux, et concentré... Et tellement beau a ses yeux. Soudain, le ventre du gréeur émit un grincement des plus sinistres. Le contre maître souffla bruyamment.

"J'aurais pt'ête du prendre le temps de bouffer.."

Encore une fois,Paulie avait préféré prendre soin de son mentor plutôt que de penser a son bide...Iceburg était parti sans même que le charpentier ai remarqué sa présence. Quand Iceburg revint, deux bols de mizu mizu ramen à la main, Paulie se retourna l'air étonné.

"-Iceburg? T'es pas au travail?

-Nmaaa, au lieu de parler, vient manger."

Paulie mis du temps à réagir. Enfin, ils s'assirent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Surtout Paulie, parce qu'Iceburg avait déjà mangé. Tout en mâchant ses nouilles, Paulie tenta d'articuler.

"Jte rembourserais..."

Iceburg se penchas vers Paulie et saisit une nouille qui dépassait de sa bouche. Paulie resta immobile, tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'azur d'Iceburg effleurent les siennes.

"Nmaa, tu as payé en nature comme ça..."

Paulie ravala les dernières nouilles qu'il lui restait les yeux baissés. Iceburg, lui, se leva et ôta sa chemise.

"Allez, au travail, je t'accompagne pour le reste de la journée."

Paulie ne bougeas pas d'un pouce. Il était cloué sur place, aussi rouge que les flammes dessinées sur ses manches.

"-Tu ne viens pas?

-Si, j'arrive…." Autant ignorer la situation. Iceburg n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon…

"Nmaaa! Sage garçon."

Paulie repris ses outils. Iceburg lui en emprunta quelques un et prit le dessin que lui tendait l'ingénieur.

"-Le client aimerait ce motif pour la frise. Je m'occupe de faire les meubles, ok?

-C'est d'accord."

Iceburg sourit. Paulie n'avait jamais aimé s'occuper des détails. C'était un homme taillé pour le gros œuvre, pas assez patient pour s'attarder aux petites choses inutiles,comme il les qualifiait. Il n'avait décidément pas changé depuis son enfance. En y repensant, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus... Cependant, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Iceburg avait toujours aimé Paulie, seulement, il ne se satisfaisait plus des petits bisous innocents que lui donnait Paulie quand il était petit. D'ailleurs, Paulie ne lui sautait plus au cou quand il le voyait, il ne lui faisait plus de petits bisous, il ne pleurait plus pour prendre son bain avec lui, il ne venait plus pleurer près de lui à chaque fois qu'il se bagarrait. Bref, Paulie avait grandi. Iceburg ne savait pas précisément si il prenait de la distance où si il avait déçu Paulie. Le changement de l'attitude du garçon alors agé de 14 ans avait été si brusque... Il se souvient à peu près du moment où ça c'était passé. Quand Tom avait été emmené à Enies Lobby et que Franky s'était fait percuter par l'Umi Ressha, il avait déprimé pendant quelques jours. C'est pendant cette période que Paulie avait changé. Maintenant qu'il y pensais, avant cette période, c'est Iceburg qui protégeais Paulie.. Et maintenant, c'était le contre maitre qui jours après jours, prenait soin de lui...

* * *

Après avoir séparé Paulie de Lucci, Kaku suivit ce dernier. Hattori, le pigeon de Lucci regardait Kaku de ses petits yeux sombres. Lucci, lui, savait que Kaku le suivait mais n'y prêta pas attention.

"Lucci! Et si nous allions nous promener? Une nouvelle boutique a ouvert sur l'île à côté !"

Lucci souffla. Décidément, Kaku était un vrai gamin. Il se laissa cependant entraîner par son ami. Ils prirent l'Umi Ressha et demandèrent le chemin aux passants. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une boutique au style assez sombre. Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, ils furent agressé par du rock à pleine puissance. Impossible de parler sans hurler. Kaku s'émerveillait devant chaque vêtement. Il se sentait obligé d'essayer tous les fringues qu'il trouvait.

"Et celui la Lucci? Il ne me grossit pas trop ?" Lucci acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'était pas à l'aise,et le fut encore bien moins quand Kaku voulut lui faire essayer une chemise a jabot. Il attrapa Kaku par le col et lui fit signe de sortir : La patience de Lucci avait atteint sa limite. Kaku voyait bien que le contre maître était énervé, aussi, il tenta de calmer le jeu.

"Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace? Je te l'offre!"

Le pigeon de Lucci répondit à sa place,comme a l'accoutumé depuis maintenant 5 ans.

"-J'ai pas envie.

-Mais Lucci... c'est pas amusant.."

Lucci s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à son ami.

"- On n'est pas ici pour s'amuser, Kaku!" Roucoula Hattori. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de immense nez de Kaku,qui regardait obstinément le sol,les poings serrés. Au bout de quelques secondes,il éclata.

"Pourquoi tu es toujours si froid!? Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi!"

Lucci ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Kaku de l'air le plus dur et froid possible. Le jeune garçon s'enfuit en pleurant,en sautant du haut de l'immeuble avoisinant et s'envola. Lucci avait beau être aussi rapide qu'un léopard, il ne pouvait pas planer à la manière de Kaku. Après avoir observé un moment les traces des larmes du rouquin sur le sol, il se décida à le poursuivre. Quel sensible ce roux quand même...

* * *

Kaku arriva au port. Il se sentait bien près de la mer et des bateaux... Il s'assit sur un bite d'amarrage et se mit à pleurer doucement, tout doucement.. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que trois hommes étaient en train de l'observer.

"-Hey... Le type là, c'est pas un charpentier de la Galley-La?

-Si je crois... Il fait écris "Galley" sur sa casquette...

-Nous qui avions besoin d'argent... Iceburg payera surement cher pour récupérer un de ses précieux contre maître..

-Clair, ça serait pas correcte de pas vouloir le sauver, sa réputation de maire en prendrait un coup.

-Et regardez-le... Il est en train de pleurer, il est tout fin... Une vraie mauviette, c'est pas avec Paulie ou Tireston qu'on aura cette chance...

-Alors, on y va?

-Allons-y!"

Doucement, les trois hommes se glissèrent derrière Kaku et le bâillonnèrent avec un mouchoir imbibées d'éther. Kaku lutta faiblement, et, finalement, s'écroula, laissant s'envoler sa casquette.

* * *

Lucci avait cherché Kaku dans toute la ville. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et toujours aucune trace du long nez de son ami. Il arriva finalement dans une petite ruelle, près du port. La, une femme qui était occupée à balayer l'allée pavée l'interpellas.

"Jeune homme? Vous êtes de la Galley-La, non?"

Lucci opina de la tête.

"J'ai trouvé ça en balayant. C'est au garçon au long nez je crois. Je l'avait vu près du port, il avait l'air triste le gamin!"

Lucci prit la casquette des mains de la femme et fût directement assaillis par une odeur inhabituelle. Pas celle qu'avais le petit roux au long nez. Il remercia la femme de la tête et parti en courant. Une fois qu'il fut sur d'être seul, il prit sa forme hybride et grâce à son odorat animal, pu identifier l'odeur de l'éther. Quelque chose était arrivé à son ami. Une fois au port, il trouva une serviette imbibées du produit gisant sur le sol. Plus de doutes possibles, Kaku avait été enlevé. Lucci prit sa forme léopard et suivit la piste de Kaku. Il arriva dans un bien étrange endroit. Un petit garçon tenta de l'arrêter,en le retenant par la manche.

"Msieur! Vous pouvez pas entrer! C'est un hangar frigorifique!"

Hattori demanda à l'enfant si il n'avait pas vu un garçon au long nez, probablement endormi.

"Non, par contre des monsieur sont rentrés. C'était surement une livraison de viande."

Lucci voulu quand même entrer mais le petit garçon l'arrêta à nouveau.

"Vous allez geler ainsi! Prenez au moins cette veste!"

Il donna un épais anorak vert et blanc à Lucci, et le laissa passer.

* * *

Quand Kaku se réveilla, il était couché à même le sol, au milieu de pièces de viandes. Il avait froid, et envie de vomir. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il pu entendre deux hommes disant qu'un intrus semait la pagaille dans le hangar. La tête de Kaku tournait. Il était surement drogué.

"Lucci... Viens me sauver s'il te plait... " Et il se laissa retomber dans son sommeil nauséeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il entendit des cris. la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut Lucci de dos, du sang dégoulinant de ses doigts. Il arracha les cordes qui retenaient Kaku,qui était toujours incapable de bouger,alors,il le pris dans ses bras. Il était glacé. Il lui mit l'anorak sur les épaules et le porta, écrasant au passage les hommes grièvement blessés. Il aurait bien été tenté de les tuer, mais cela aurait pu compromettre leur mission, celle pour laquelle ils s'investissaient depuis 5 ans déjà.

"Lucci..."

Hattori se posa sur le haut de forme de Lucci et roucoula doucement.

"Tait toi! Dors, on en parlera après."

Kaku passa ses bras autour du cou de Lucci et s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla,il était dans son lit. Il voulut se lever mais tomba. Lucci, alerté par le bruit, entra dans la chambre et porta le roux jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Vomis, ça ira mieux après."

Kaku obéit en s'enfonçant un doigt dans la gorge et vomis dans la cuvette. Lucci lui passa une serviette humide pour nettoyer son visage.

"-Ça va mieux?

-Oui.. Merci.. Merci d'être venu me sauver, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi..."

Lucci gifla Kaku, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce

"Je te croyais pas aussi faible! T'as faillis tout faire foirer! Nico Robin est a water seven ! D'ici une semaine, on rentre enfin a Enies lobby, alors fout pas les précédentes années en l'air !" roucoula Hattori,sur un ton beaucoup plus gai que celui qu'aurait surement employé son propriétaire. Kaku se redressa avec difficulté,grâce a la barre métallique ou était suspendu sa serviette de bain.

"Tu aurais aussi pu m'y laisser, ça t'aurais évité des problèmes..."dit Kaku d'un air sombre en enfuyant sa tête dans son col roulé.

Lucci enfonça alors la casquette de Kaku jusqu'à ses yeux et se pencha dangereusement vers lui.

"Sois pas con. Tu es ma propriété privée, je supporterais pas que de vulgaires humains te touchent …"

Ça, il l'avait dit avec sa voix, la sienne. Sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'Hattori. Au final, Kaku était heureux d'avoir passé cette journée avec Lucci.

* * *

**Voila,La version corrigée du 3eme chapitre! j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire ^^ un review? s'il vous plais? T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Kaku ouvrit les yeux,il était dans les bras de Lucci. Ils avaient dormis ensemble,dans le canapé de son petit appart. Lucci,déjà réveillé depuis longtemps,passait doucement la main dans les cheveux du plus jeune,d'un air pensif. Kaku s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras musclés de l'homme léopard,qui ne dit rien,continuant a lui prodiguer ses caresses. Kaku se demande s'il avait déjà été un jour aussi heureux. Pas depuis qu'il était au CP9 en tout cas.

"-Lucci...  
-Oui?  
-Rien."  
Kaku sourit jusqu'au oreilles. Il était juste heureux que Lucci soit resté près de lui.L'ainé,lui, n'était pas de cette idée. Il fit rouler Kaku qui s'écrasa au sol, surpris. Et fâché aussi. Pourquoi Lucci gâchait-il toujours leurs moments doux?  
"Lucci?!"  
Lucci était couché dans le canapé,tel un empereur et regardait Kaku,de son air mesquin. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

"-Un problème,Kaku?  
-Oui! T'es méchant! Méchant!"  
Il sortit la langue et tira ses paupières inférieures.  
"Bouuuuuh,Lucci est méchant! "

Il se pencha vers Kaku,toujours avec son petit sourire mesquin et attrapa sa langue entre ses longs doigts fins. Kaku tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant,mais Lucci tînt bon. Il continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce que sa langue,ainsi tiraillée,se coupe contre les dents blanches du rouquin. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses fines lèvres,tendit qu'une vague de douleur traversa son corps. Et Lucci qui souriait toujours... Il tenta quand même de demander grâce.

"-Lashe moi...  
-J'ai pas forcément envie. Tu as une bien drôle de manière d'implorer ton maître,Kaku..."  
Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Kaku. Ce que Lucci pouvait être méchant... Mais il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter sur Lucci. Il se résigna.  
"Pardon maître... Che ne reccomancheré plus..."  
Lucci,enfin satisfait,lâcha la langue de Kaku et alla même jusqu'à lécher le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton.  
"Pour te remercier de m'avoir montré un visage si agréable à regarder... "  
Kaku,rouge à la fois de plaisir et de honte,sécha vite ses larmes.  
Lucci se redressa et craqua une de ses épaules,tandis que Hattori se percha sur la seconde. Il parlait a nouveau par l'intermédiaire de son pigeon. Kaku,même s'il savait que c'était pour leur propre sécurité,ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. Pourquoi Lucci était il si méchant avec lui alors qu'il prenais si grand soin de son stupide volatile ?  
"Va à la douche Kaku,on va être en retard à la Galley-La."  
Kaku obéit. Il devait quand même y aller,de toute façon... L'eau coula tiède sur sa peau blanche. En y réfléchissant bien,il se rendait compte d'un certain rapprochement avec Lucci. Il l'avait sauvé,porté,grondé,frappé,enlacé,léché,blessé,  
humilié,récompensé... Du Lucci tout craché. Quand Kaku revint dans le salon,il n'était déjà plus la... Surement pour ne pas qu'on les voies arriver ensemble à la Galley-La. De toute façon,il n'aurait pas pu se comporter comme si de rien n'était.  
Il versa du lait sur ses corn-flack et les mangeas,pensivement. Oui,finalement,cette nuit avait été agréable. Douloureuse,certes assez pour qu'il ait du mal à parler,mais bien trop belle pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer. Et puis,quoi de mieux que d'être avec l'homme que l'on aime?

* * *

C'est en souriant que Kaku marcha vers la Galley-La. Soudain, des cris. C'était encore Paulie qui était poursuivi par ses créanciers. Quand il arriva a son niveau,Kaku le tira par le bras et l'amena face a la falaise.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fous?! Ils vont nous prendre!"  
Kaku lui sourit d'un air malicieux et renversa Paulie,le pris sous son bras et sauta dans le vide.  
"On vole!  
-Et oui Paulie... Évite de gigoter et détend toi un peu,s'il te plait...tu me rend nerveux."  
En un instant plus tard,ils étaient dans le dock un. Ils saluèrent les ouvriers et se renseignèrent sur le travail a faire aujourd'hui.  
"Aujourd'hui,tout les ouvriers sont employés à l'entretient de la grue avec Tireston,donc seuls les contres maîtres travaillent sur les bateaux. Ça va si vous êtes à deux sur le galion commandé par le gouvernement mondial?"  
Kaku remis en place sa casquette et sourit. Bien sur que non,il était même assez content de passer la journée seul avec son ami. Paulie n'hésita pas non plus,ce qui rendit Kaku a la fois heureux et profondément triste. Paulie aurait aussi bien pu se méfier et ne pas vouloir rester seul avec lui en apprenant son homosexualité,cependant,le contre maître semblait assez bien accepter la situation. Paulie passa son bras autour de son épaule et brandit son poing.  
"-Allez vieux! On va passer une bonne journée! Il fait beau,il fait chaud,des copains,d'la bière c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut! "  
Kaku rit et approuva en levant lui aussi son poing.  
"Allons y,camarade!"  
Et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le dit bateau,bras dessus bras dessous,en chantant.  
Oui,Kaku avait bien de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle et compréhensif. Cependant,il savait très bien que bientôt,Paulie le détesterais.

Mais du moment qu'il pouvait rester au côté de Lucci,le reste était secondaire. Vraiment secondaire,car pour lui,il n'hésiterais pas a devenir le diable en personne.

* * *

**Réponse au Review Guest:**

**Airog Silvaticu : Heureux de te re-voir! °o° Je suis heureux que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Mais il faut pas pleurer hein? c'est vrai que Kaku est vraiiiiment mignon,mais il va s'en sortir tu sais? c'est le 2eme du cp9,c'est pas une chochote!... Ha... et tu as laissé une Review,tu as droit a un bisou de Kaku tout doux!  
**

**(Lo' : Kakuuuuuu, tu doit faire un bisou!**

**Kaku : A qui? **

**Lo' :Ben au reviewer,Airog Silvaticu!**

**Kaku : Heu... si ce n'est que ça... -bisou-**

**Lucci : -regard sombre très très méchant qui fait peur!-**

**Lo' : -photo : cheeeeese- Nyark Nyark Nyark!)**

**Un reviou,et Kaku vous fera un bisou tout doux! Je vous jure! Essayez pour voir,c'est gratuit!**


	5. Chapter 5

Paulie et Kaku travaillaient calmement, de pars l'absence des ouvriers. Ils discutaient de la visite inhabituelle qu'ils avaient reçue hier.

"-Leur bateau est complètement foutu... J'ai été le voir moi-même, la proue est morte. C'est un surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà coulé!  
-Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'une femme aussi dévergondée que leur navigatrice n'ai pas déjà été violée avec la tenue qu'elle portait! Ses jambes étaient totalement nues! On porte pas une minijupe dans un dock, surtout quand on est une femme!*"

Kaku rit. Paulie était, comme toujours, trop exigeant avec la gente féminine.

"Paulie! T'exagère quand même! Elle était très mignonne leur navigatrice... Et apparemment, il y a une autre femme, une certaine Nico Robin..."

Paulie cessa de travailler et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cette Nico Robin l'intriguait.

"Ouais... Iceburg as fait une de d'ces tête en entendant qu'elle faisait partie de cet équipage!"

Kaku fut soudain très intéressé. Cela concernait leur mission après tout.

"Ah bon? Pourquoi donc?"

Paulie alluma son cigare et continua, fronçant les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

"-Bah... J'en sais rien, il était pensif, mais il m'as rien dit. Et a Kalifa non plus.  
-C'est bien singulier... D'habitude, dès que quelque chose l'ennuie, il s'arrange pour l'éviter en vous le déléguant, à Kalifa et toi.  
-Hey! Je t'interdit de dire ça d'Iceburg, petit! C'est un grand homme, il as beaucoup de problèmes à régler avec ses emplois de maire et de directeur de la Galley-La! C'est normal qu'on l'aide du mieux qu'on peut!  
-Calme toi Paulie, je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Iceburg est un homme qui mérite tout mon respect, je ne me permettrais pas de l'insulter... Et encore moins devant son chien de garde personnel!  
-Ouais et? J'le protège tout comme il m'a protégé quand j'étais gosse, c'est normal.  
-Allons, c'est bon, ne nous disputons pas pour ça."

Paulie repris son travail en grommelant, tandis que Kaku s'était levé et observait Paulie.  
Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un de ses derniers jours à la Galley-La. Ils avaient Robin, il ne manquait plus que les plans de pluton.  
C'était surement une des dernières fois qu'il verrait Paulie. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Hey Paulie... Je voudrais te dire que t'es un super ami, et que même si un jour on se dispute, que nos routes divergent ou peut importe... Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Ni toi,ni les bons moments qu'on as passé ensembles."

Paulie, interloqué, se retourna et vis Kaku, affichant son éternel sourire de petit garçon.. Cependant, ses joues étaient humides.

"-Heu? Qu'est ce qui te prend gamin? Tu me fais quoi la?  
-Désolé..."

Paulie se leva lui aussi. Il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les gens, surtout lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas la raison, alors, il prit Kaku dans ses bras, et le serra contre son cœur, tout simplement. Il n'était pas un grand fan des contacts physiques, surtout avec ses collègues et sur le lieu de travail, mais il sentait que son contre maître en avait grandement besoin.

"Faut pas pleurer ainsi petit! Qu'est c'qui t'prend?"

Kaku se rasséréna. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Si Lucci le voyait en larme,il n'hésiterais pas a le punir de sa faiblesse. Il était un agent du cp9,une arme. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas de sentiments,juste du sang... du sang,du sang,du sang,et toujours du sang...

"Haha, rien, la fatigue sans doute... Je suis sensible quand je n'ai pas mes heures! Et puis... Lucci as passé la nuit chez moi!" Ajouta-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son ami.  
"Ho... Je vois!" Dit Paulie en éclatant de rire. "Z'avez pas perdu d'temps à c'que j'vois!"  
Kaku rougit et protesta énergiquement.  
"Heeeeeey! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?! Il est juste resté parce que je me sentais mal hier!"  
Paulie lui sourit et souffla une bouffée de fumée bleue.  
"Allez, raconte petit."

Kaku avait de loin passé l'âge d'être appelé petit. Cependant, il trouvait que, sortant de la bouche qui serrai inlassablement son cigare, ce surnom n'était pas si désagréable.  
Il s'était même mis à l'apprécier, avec le temps. Il reprit ses ciseaux de charpentier et se mit a travailler le bois qui devait servir de rambarde. Paulie, lui, lança une corde et pris un peu de hauteur, afin de s'occuper du mat, sa spécialité. Un long silence se fît entre les deux hommes.  
Seul le bruit régulier des raclements des spatules contre le bois se faisait entendre. Paulie, agacé, réitéra sa question.

"-Alors gamin? Pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?!  
-Ah oui... Pardon ... "S'excusa mollement le jeune ingénieur. "En fait, j'ai eu certaines difficultés, et il est venu me sauver... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.  
-Ha... Et pour le remercier, tu l'a invité à dormir chez toi, c'est ça?" Se moqua Paulie, en riant tellement fort qu'il se balançait au bout de sa corde.  
"-Mais non! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs enfin! Ils m'avaient endormis, avec de l'éther d'après Lucci, et j'ai surement été drogué par la suite, parce que j'arrivais plus trop à bouger! Donc il m'a ramené à mon appart et est resté s'occuper de moi, ce n'est quand même pas si improbable!"

Paulie était estomaqué. Sauver Kaku passe encore, mais aller jusqu'à passer la nuit avec lui pour s'assurer de sa santé... Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Lucci portait un soin particulier au petit roux...  
"Je vois... ça m'as l'air bien sérieux, ct'histoire … Fin bon, vu comment t'es roulé, c'est pas étonnant que tu t'fasse enlever."

Paulie remis en place ses goggles. Après tout, du moment que son ami allait bien, et était épanoui, le reste ne lui importait que puis,Lucci s'était déja occupé des agresseurs de Kaku,il avait pas besoin de se casser le cul a les retrouver pour leurs apprendre "le respect des travailleurs de la Galley-La".

* * *

Après avoir fini leur journée, Lucci les rejoints. Paulie, proposa d'aller boire un verre chez Blueno, proposition qu'Hattori fit tomber à l'eau immédiatement.  
"Blueno est fermé ce soir!"  
Blueno fermé? Paulie n'en revenait pas, tandis Kaku détournait le regard, l'air gêné. Lucci le rappela cependant vite à l'ordre d'un discret mais violent coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put.  
"-Comment ça Blueno ferme ce soir? Ça fait 5 ans qu'il a jamais fermé!  
-Apparemment, sa cousine serait morte... Il va être absent un ou deux jours... " Menti Kaku, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix, ce que Lucci lui reprocha silencieusement, de son regard le plus sinistre. Paulie, comme à son habitude, n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta de grommeler quelques condoléances... Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

"-Si je lui offre des fleurs,ou une autre connerie du genre, ça le fait ou pas?  
-Laisse tomber, Paulie, je suis sûr qu'il sera assez heureux de ta pensée... "Dit Kaku, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami,un peu plus pour se rassurer lui même.  
Paulie fronça les sourcils tellement fort qu'ils se touchaient presque. Il ralluma un cigare et le glissa entre ses fines lèvres légèrement gercées.  
"Bon... Si Blueno est pas ouvert, j'ai plus qu'à passer ma nuit chez Iceburg..."  
Un air de panique passa rapidement dans le regard de Kaku. Il fallait agir, et vite.  
"Et si tu venais passer la nuit chez moi?"  
Au regard que lui lancèrent Paulie et Lucci, il se rendit compte que la phrase pouvait être très mal interprétée.  
"Ça laissera à Iceburg le temps de se reposer... Et puis, j'ai trop de fringues, il faudrait que tu m'aide à trier..." tenta-il de se justifier,puis,ajouta de ses grands yeux suppliants "Tu es le seul à avoir une classe vestimentaire assez grande pour ça".

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre Paulie.

"Okey, mais veille à avoir d'la bière dans ton frigo petit!" Dit-il en lançant une bourrade amicale a son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer a son tour.  
"D'accord, mais tu t'occupes d'aller acheter des ingrédients pour le souper! Je vais te faire une liste."  
Tandis que Lucci lançait un regard noir a Kaku, l'homme au long nez tendît une petite liste ainsi que quelques billets.  
"-Interdiction d'aller tout dépenser en alcool ou au casino, hein! Sinon, on as pas a bouffer ce soir!  
-Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi? Je suis pas con!  
-Ah oui, et où sont passés les sous pour les courses de la dernière fois?" Rétorqua Kaku, d'un air taquin.

C'est en grommelant que Paulie quitta le dock, le papier à la main. Après avoir regardé Paulie s'éloigner, Kaku se retourna vers Lucci et constata le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait.  
"Ben quoi? Je l'ai éloigné de la Galley-La, c'est bien non?"  
La gifle parti, percutant le rouquin de plein fouet. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que la main puissante de Lucci empoigna son col haut et le souleva de dix bons centimètres.  
La joue de Kaku le faisait souffrir, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut la voix rauque de Lucci.  
"Me dit pas que tu couches avec l'autre con!"  
Kaku déglutit, tout en essayant de repousser Lucci.  
"-Mais non! C'est juste un ami!  
-Alors pourquoi tu l'as invité à passer la nuit chez toi? C'est apparemment pas la première fois en plus...  
-Si il passait la nuit avec Iceburg, on serait obligé de le tuer, tu le sais bien!  
-Et alors? Quel est le problème?"  
Le souffle de Lucci caressait son visage. Ses lèvres, si près des siennes semblaient l'inviter, cependant, si la proximité de Lucci était stimulante, son regard haineux l'était beaucoup moins. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensée de son cadet, Lucci s'empara de ses lèvres rosée, pour ensuite le lâcher tellement soudainement que Kaku fini cul sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et le bas du ventre en feu.  
"Lu...Lucci?!"  
Doucement, l'homme léopard se positionna dessus de sa proie, immobilisant ses bras en les piétinant et le bas du corps en appuyant fermement ses fesses sur son bassin, qu'il sentait dur au travers du slim de l'ingénieur. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa victime, qui s'était mise a trembler, et le força à relever la tête. Oui... Cette expression de totale soumission, cette sensation de supériorité... Il aimait ça plus que tout. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, prenant soin de frotter son postérieur contre le bas ventre de son camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant l'excitation était forte. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et doucement, de sa voix rauque, il murmura à son oreille.  
"-Tu es à moi. C'est clair? Si je te vois avec un autre, je vous tue. Compris?  
-Compris..."  
Les ongles de Lucci se plantèrent dans les fesses de Kaku, déchirant au passage son pantalon.  
"-Aïe! Tu me fais mal, Lucci...  
-Je crois ne pas avoir entendu...  
-J'ai dit que j'avais compris!"  
Les griffes de l'homme léopard s'enfoncèrent un peu plus encore, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au rouquin.  
"Je n'ai toujours pas entendu... Tu te rappelles pourtant de la petite leçon de ce matin, non...?"  
Ho que oui il s'en rappelait, sa langue le lançant encore quand il parlait.  
"J'ai compris...maître..."  
Les griffes se retirèrent lentement de ses chaires, le faisant soupirer à nouveau, soupir qui fût vite interrompu par les lèvres de son amant, sa langue forçant violemment la barrière des lèvres du roux.  
Un baiser passionné, au milieu du chantier désert... Le temps que Kaku pense a rendre le baiser a son amant, leur étreinte était finie.  
"-Dépêche-toi, je vais te désinfecter tes plaies.  
-Ici?"  
Il n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir la question. C'est porté comme une planche de bois, au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucci, qu'il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de la Galley-La.  
"Lucci?! C'est mes fesses quand même... Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tu les voies... Pas dans ces circonstances, je veux dire..."  
Un sourire narquois anima les traits du félin. "Pas dans ces circonstances», hein? Il tourna la clé dans la serrure : Kaku était pris au piège, totalement à sa merci.  
"- Ôte-moi ce pantalon, Kaku.  
-Mais non... Enfin!  
-Je les ai déjà vues, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais mis ton pyjama hier...  
-Mais j'étais complètement bourré! Ça ne compte pas!"  
Le sourire de Lucci s'élargit.  
"Donc...dans d'autres circonstances, ça irait? C'est bien cela?"  
Kaku remonta ses genoux à son visage, grimaçant à cause du tiraillement sur les plaies. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais douloureuses...  
Lucci s'assit, calmement, il attendait la réponse.  
"Alors?"  
Cachant son visage derrière ses genoux, bien enfoncé dans son col haut, la casquette bien visée sur son crâne, c'est d'une voix dépassant à peine le seuil d'audition humaine qu'il lui répondit.  
"Oui, ça irait..."  
Lucci l'avait entendue, cette déclaration a peine feinte... Un sourire, semblable à celui d'un félin jouant un peu avant d'achever sa proie, fendit son visage. Ses mains caressèrent un instant les jambes de Kaku, qui se raidit à son contacte. Doucement, tout doucement, les ses mains remontèrent dans l'interstice de son corps recroquevillé et, au fur et à mesure que sa main montait, il sentait une certaine humidité. Quand il en comprit l'origine, il releva brusquement le menton de Kaku : il pleurait.  
"Pardon..."  
Lucci leva un sourcil, d'un air d'interrogation. Pourquoi la vision du roux au long nez sanglotant le révoltait tant, lui, l'assassin à la solde du gouvernement, le leader du cp9?  
"J'aurais pas dû te le dire... Maintenant, ça va être gênant..."  
Une nouvelle gifle lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Décidément, il finirais couvert de bleu a ce rythme.  
"Je t'ai demandé d'enlever ton pantalon, je m'en fous du reste, t'est un assassin, ne l'oublie pas. On te l'avait dit que moralement, le cp9 serait trop dur pour toi! Mais tu t'es obstiné, t'as voulu continuer à jouer au assassins, tu assume ! Alors arrête de chialer comme une femmelette et laisse-moi désinfecter tes blessures."  
Le ton de Lucci était sans appel. Kaku fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses fines jambes musclées et le suspendit à un crochet. Il constata par la même occasion qu'il était troué et tâché de sang : inutilisable en somme. Il soupira. Dommage, il l'aimait bien ce pantalon, c'était son préféré. Il se recoucha sur le lit et descendit son boxer sous ses fesses : Hors de question de laisser Lucci en voir plus.  
Lucci, remarqua le petit stratagème de son ami, mais ne dit rien. Il ferait sauter cette barrière de pudeur inutile, qu'il le veuille ou non de toute façon. Sans se presser, il imbiba un coton d'alcool, histoire de laisser Kaku dans cette tenue le plus longtemps possible. Il prit même le temps de le reluquer d'un air sarcastique.  
"Ben dis donc, elles sont vachement carrées tes fesses..."  
Comme le reste du corps de Kaku,son postérieure était désespérément anguleux. Sans que le roux n'ai pu répliquer, il se mit à cheval au-dessus de lui et appliqua le coton, arrachant un grognement de douleur que Kaku n'avait pas bien étouffé.  
"-Chut... Enfin, Kaku... Me dit pas que tu aimes pas quand je m'occupe de ton petit arrière train ainsi offert...  
-Mais ça fait mal..!"  
Alors, effleurant à peine le postérieur blanc comme neige du bout de ses longs doigts, il souffla de sa voix rauque et suave sur ses blessures du jeune menuisier.  
"-Si tu es sage, tu auras une récompense..  
-Et quel genre de récompense..?  
-De ce genre là ... "Dit-il, en suivant la courbe rebondie de son postérieur avec sa langue.  
Un petit cri. Et un sourire, s'élargissant encore.  
"Si les circonstances ne te conviennent pas, il suffit de les changer.."  
Kaku faillit répliquer, mais à nouveau, un coton d'alcool le fit serrer les dents. Ne surtout pas crier. Lucci lui avait dit d'être sage... À chaque fois que Lucci désinfectai une de ses plaies, il devait se retenir de hurler. Quelle idée de le blesser a un endroit si sensible, aussi... Et il en était sur,ce sadique n'avait même pas pris la peine de diluer l'alcool!  
Les sourcils froncés, légèrement tremblant, les paupières hermétiquement fermées, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures blanchissaient... Lucci se délectait du spectacle. Soudain, les yeux du roux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes.

"Ha!?"

Un doigt avait pénétré son intimité. Il se tourna vers son amant, qui souriait de son air dur.  
"Et bien? Je t'avais promis une récompense, non?"

Un deuxième.

"Lucci?!"  
Un troisième.  
"-Tu es trop serré...  
-Normal! Tu le fait comme ça sans préavis! Je l'ai encore jamais fait, moi!  
-Ho...? Homme et femme confondu?  
-Évidemment!"

Les doigts commencèrent à remuer en lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

"-Et pourquoi donc..?  
\- Je ne te le dirais pas...!  
-Très bien..."

Les doigts se retirèrent... Un cours instant de répit, avant que quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux ne prennent leur place.

"-Lucci!  
-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je t'y forcerait.  
-Putain Lucci! Ça fait un mal de chien, arrête!  
-Mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire..."

Un coup de reins. Un cri.

"-Lucci! J'ai l'impression que ça va se déchirer !  
-Que ça se déchire, du moment que c'est pour moi, tu peux mourir, non?"

Le silence se fit. Seule la respiration haletante de Kaku trahissait leur activité.

"-Lucci... Pourquoi tu es si cruel avec moi..?  
-Cruel? Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu en avais envie. De quoi tu te plain? Tu devrais me remercier d'accéder à ta demande, sans même que tu aies eu à me supplier."  
Il s'enfonça plus loin, faisant hurler Kaku, qui souffrait plus qu'il n'appréciait le traitement, tandis que l'homme léopard commençait à bouger en lui en de lents va et viens. Kaku gémissait, de plus en plus fort.  
"-Pff... Tu devrais voir comment t'es dur par ici...  
-Arrête Lucci, ce n'est pas comme ça que devait se passer ma première fois!"

Un violant coup de reins, suivit d'une légère morsure dans son cou.

"-Et elle devait être comment ta première fois...?  
-Honnêtement?  
-Va y.  
-...Douce, tendre... Avec l'homme que j'aime, qui m'aime... Une première fois entre amoureux, quoi...  
-Je vois..."

Lucci accéléra son mouvement, silencieusement. Ses mains descendirent le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il empoigna Kaku par les épaules et le retourna.

"Noue tes jambes autour de moi et accroche toi bien.. Je vais te faire jouir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait."

Kaku s'exécuta, se collant contre Lucci.

"Et pense a enlever ton affreux col haut! Tu aguicherais même pas reclus d'Impel Dawn qui s'est pas vidé depuis des lustres habillé ainsi!"

Il défit ses bretelles et envoya valser sa chemisette, tandis que Kaku enlevait timidement son col roulé, dévoilant sa fine musculature que Lucci ne tarda pas à parcourir, du bout des lèvres, saisissant de sa main puissante son membre distendu, qu'il commença à taquiner, en continuant à aller et venir dans les tréfonds du petit ingénieur.

"-Lucci... Je vais pas tarder...  
-Alors, elle ne te plaît toujours pas, cette première fois?  
-...Si... Excuse-moi, Lucci."

Son habituel sourire de prédateur distordu son visage. Quel léopard ne rêvait pas de la chaire tendre d'un frêle petit rouquin pour le dessert? Il joint sa bouche à la sienne et continua son labeur. Il se sentait venir, cependant, hors de question de jouir avant Kaku, sa fierté était en jeu. Sa deuxième main et ses dents s'activèrent autour des boutons de chaire du rouquin.  
Kaku, lui, avait passé ses bras et ses jambes autour de Lucci, et enfuis sa tête dans les longs cheveux noirs du scieur-cloutier. Une odeur musquée, discrète et prenante, et aussi celle d'un shampoing de luxe à base de sève de mangrove de Shabondy, le préféré de Lucci.  
"Ha..!"  
Kaku avait jouis. Juste à temps d'ailleurs. Lucci n'aurais plus tenu longtemps. Il serra Kaku contre lui, torse contre torse, et s'enfonça en lui le plus profondément possible. Son souffle haletant se mêlait au sien, et, dans un ultime râle, il se vida en lui.  
Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, partageant une dernière fois leur chaleur. Kaku ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Il savait que dès que Lucci en aurait l'occasion, il nettoierait la semence qu'il avait laissé gicler sur son torse et se rhabillerait, le laissant seul, vide et sans amour. Il le savait, et pourtant, il l'aimait quand même.

Même s'il était capable de lui arracher un bras, une jambe, ou même le cœur, juste pour s'amuser, il l'aimait. Cet homme insensible, froid et cruel...

"Tu es désormais ma chose...que quelqu'un, homme ou femme, t'approche de trop près et je te punirais comme il se doit... Cependant... Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à quelques récompenses, comme aujourd'hui."

Kaku posa sa tête sur le torse aux muscles seyant. Il pouvait entendre son cœur. Car oui, même Lucci en avait un...  
"Je t'aime..." Souffla-t-il doucement, les yeux fermés et l'air paisible. Il avait enfin pu lui dire. Il sentit sa main relever sa tête, le forçant à le regarder dans ses yeux de fauves. Son sourire carnassier avait repris sa place sur son visage, et il se pencha vers lui.  
"Je le sais."  
Un beau salaud. Un vrai sadique. Une bête sauvage... Mais putain, ce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

**Review guest : **

**Aiorog Silvaticu**

**Merci pour ton review,ça m'a fait plaisir! en effet,Lucci est un gros méchant tout pleins! il mérite pas un mec aussi mimi que Kaku! Mais si c'est lui que son petit coeur as choisit,que pouvons nous faire si ce n'est que de l'encourager?**

**(_Kaku : Mais c'est toi l'auteur de cette fanfic de merde! tu devrait pouvoir choisir!_**

**_Lo': Je peut choisir! Mais Paulie va avec Iceburg,je ne plierait pas,c'est mon couple préféré. Donc,comme il est hors de question que tu aille avec Blueno parce qu'il est pas sexy,et hors de question que tu aille avec Kalifa parce que tu as une tête de petit roux soumis et gay,tu va avec Lucci! c'est simple!_**

**_Kaku : Mais je suis pas gay! ... _**

**_Lucci : Maintenant tu l'es._**

**_Kaku : ... D'accord._**

**_Lo'__:__** -Meurt** dans une flaque de sang nasal- Nice Job,Kitty Cat! -Se fait tuer par le Kitty Cat en question-_)**

**Enfin fini ce ******** chapitre 5! Il m'aura donné du fil a retordre celui là! bon,comme vous avez pu le constater,je suis assez... nul pour le lemon ._," noooon pas de tomates s'il vous plait. Par contre si vous voulez me lancer du chocolat,ou même des review,c'est gratuit,hein! merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Paulie déversa le contenu de ses sacs plastiques sur la table de Kaku. Comme toujours, la décoration et le rangement choquaient le gréeur.

"-Et quoi, tu passes ta vie à faire la poussière entre tes figurines ou quoi?  
-Ben... non, c'est juste ton appart qui est crade."

...peut être bien, en effet. Le petit studio lumineux de Kaku, au étagères pleines de figurines, maquettes et constructions de Lego contrastait fortement avec le deux pièce a la forte odeur de cigare et de renfermé et au sol jonché de canette de bières, de vêtements nécessitant un passage en machine à laver et de barquettes de plat préparé à réchauffer. Un intérieur de célibataire endurci, en somme.  
"-Tu compte faire quoi avec toute cette verdure? Dit-il en désignant les poivrons, le maïs et les deux laitues sur la table.  
-A ton avis? C'est pour faire une salade!  
-Ha... Et pour la viande?  
-J'irais en acheter au marché ce soir... Tu peux enlever les feuilles abîmées?  
-Ouais ouais ..."  
Les deux hommes cuisinaient dans un silence rythmé par les coups de couteau hachant finement les poivrons. Kaku fit couler l'eau dans l'évier et y mis tremper la salade, puis, pris d'une inspiration malicieuse, il secoua ses mains et envoya de l'eau sur Paulie: Ce geste marqua le début d'une bataille d'eau entre les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques litres d'eau envoyé dans la petite cuisine, rendant le sol glissant au possible, Kaku, dont les capacités étaient fortement diminuées par le traitement administré par Lucci plus tôt dans la journée, glissa. Paulie, voulant le rattraper, fut entraîné dans sa chute. Les deux ingénieurs, trempés, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur le carrelage bleu et orange se lancèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. C'était le Paulie qu'il aimait. Son meilleur ami. La personne avec qui il pouvait pleurer, rire, jouer comme un gamin, se battre comme chien et chat, se confier l'un a l'autre... Bref, une amitié qui avait débuté il y a cinq ans, et qui s'apprêtait à voler en éclat. Ces derniers temps, il en était venu a se dire qu'il aurait aimé que cette satanée Nico Robin ne viennent jamais, que cette mission dure éternellement. Il en était venu à souhaiter n'être qu'un honnête ingénieur, à pouvoir continuer jour après jours à aller travailler à la Galley-La, entouré de Paulie et Lucci, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux... Et pourtant.

"Crime et châtiment"

Ça devait être sa punition pour avoir ôté la vie de tant de gens. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisis cette voie. Elle avait mis sur sa route tous les gens qu'il chérissait à présent.  
Cela faisait plus de deux ans que son cœur balançait entre abandonner son titre d'agent du gouvernement pour prendre une vie d'honnête citoyen de Water Seven, et continuer a tuer. Continuer a poursuivre cet homme qui ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments et son corps, qui ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.  
Mais Lucci... Cet homme froid, cruel, mystérieux, sombre... Mais en même temps si beau, désirable... il l'aimait.  
"-Dis Paulie?  
-Ouais?  
-Si un jour nos chemins se séparaient, tu me promet qu'on se retrouvera dix ans plus tard au port...? Celui ou on se bouffe de supers éléphant de mers?  
-Tu fais encore ton sentimental? Qu'est ce t'as aujourd'hui Kaku? Tu m'fais un peu peur.. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes m'claquer dans les bras!  
-Promet le moi!  
-Si tu veux...  
-Quoi qu'il arrive?  
-Mais ouais t'inquiète."  
Kaku posa sa tête sur le torse du gréeur qui lui caressa pensivement les cheveux. Paulie était toujours si gentil avec lui. Un peu bougon, flemmard, mauvais cuisiner -sauf pour le café,qui était délicieux-,dépensier, mauvais perdant... Mais surtout fidèle, drôle attentionné et protecteur. À ce moment, Kaku se dit que si c'était de Paulie qu'il était tombé amoureux, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, plus doux... Et il n'aurait surement pas mal au cul à ce point! Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore... Il s'était donc épris du type le plus sadique au monde!  
"-Qu'advienne ce qu'il pourra...!  
-De quoi?  
-Rien..! Allons-nous sécher, on va attraper froid.  
-C'est vrai qu'ça caille la nuit ici!  
-Et bien, le sable ne retient pas la chaleur. En ville, par contre, il doit faire étouffant, même maintenant.  
-Étouffant... T'exagère petit, 28° c'est une bonne température!  
-Tu trouve? Moi je préfère l'automne...  
-Fragile, va!  
-Héhé.. Que veux-tu... J'aime le vent!"  
Kaku tendit une serviette à Paulie et s'essuya également... Il était 20 heures passées. L'heure de manger. Il chargea Paulie d'aller chercher la viande et se plongeas dans un bain bien chaud. Les plaies causées par Lucci le brûlèrent atrocement. A peine bien installé, le den den mushi s'éveilla,le dérangeant dans son moment de détente.

"Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh"

Qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure si tardive? Mais c'était un jour important, aussi, il sortit à contre cœur du bain et décrocha son den den mushi.

"-Beuleuh beuleuh Gotcha!  
-Allô, Kaku?"  
Cette voix suave, rauque, un peu enrouée... Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il se replongea dans son bain avant de répondre.  
-Oui, je suis là.  
-La premiere phase du plan as fonctionné.  
-Ha... On devra donc l'éliminer demain soir?  
-Oui."  
Éliminer Iceburg, afin de récupérer Pluton. Paulie ne le leur pardonnerais jamais...  
"-Je vois. Blueno y as été avec Robin... Ce sont les Mugiwara qui porteront le chapeau je suppose...  
-Exactement. Tu as plus intérêt à montrer de signes faiblesse comme tout à l'heure, sinon... Je serai obligé de tuer tous ceux qui connaissent notre identité. Paulie y compris.  
-Compris... Je suis désolé, Lucci.  
-J'espère bien. Au fait, ne reste pas trop longtemps dans le bain, tes plaies risquent de s'ouvrir.  
\- Plait-il?! Comment tu sais que je suis dans le b..."  
Trop tard. Le den den mushi s'était rendormis.  
Un peu angoissé à l'idée que Lucci puisse l'observer, il se dépêchas d'enfiler son pyjama blanc rayé rouge et son bonnet de nuit à pompon assorti.

"Je serai obligé de tuer tous ceux qui connaissent notre identité. Paulie y compris."

En y réfléchissant, il valait mieux que Paulie ne vive pas cette nuit. Pour sa propre sécurité. Il tendit la main vers son armoire à pharmacie et broya quelques aspirines.  
"Oïï, Kaku! Je suis rentré!"  
Il se dépêcha de cacher la préparation.  
"Je suis dans la cuisine! Apporte la viande, je vais servir!"  
Paulie posa les deux bons morceaux de mizu mizu gigot et se mit à observer Kaku.  
"Non... Fait autre chose Paulie, si tu restes là, je ne pourrais pas t'endormir et tu risques d'être impliqué... Va-t'en! "  
"-Hey, Paulie, si tu te dépêche, tu devras même pas attendre que l'eau chauffe dans la salle de bain!  
-Ha... Ouais. Je peux t'emprunter une serviette?  
-Shampoing, savon, dentifrice, crème de soin, brosse à dents, gant de toilette, serviette de corps, tapis de bain, et même des modèles réduits de bateau et des petits canards si tu as envie de jouer... Tout est dans le placard, sert toi.  
-Ben putain... T'en as besoin de truc pour te laver toi! Une vrai femmelette! Un homme, ça as juste besoin d'un serviette, d'eau et de savon.  
-Je t'en... ennuie, Paulie. Je suis pourtant bien un homme!  
-Ha bon... Pas plutôt un p'tit garçon? Wahahaha"  
Son éclat de rire fut interrompu par deux couvercles de casseroles prenant sa tête en sandwich.  
"-Va te laver au lieu de te moquer de moi!  
-Aïe... Faut pas t'énerver petit, j'y vais j'y vais!"  
Il quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Kaku attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour mettre la poudre dans l'assiette de Paulie. Au moin, il serait sauf pour ce soir...  
"Putain de rebord de merde!"  
Kaku rit. Paulie avait dû, comme d'habitude, se prendre les pieds dans le rebord de la baignoire. Le pauvre.  
"-Tout va bien, Môsieur l'Homme?  
-Ta gueule! Si t'était un homme, tu aurais une douche, et pas une putain de baignoire !  
-Mais oui Paulie, oui..."  
Quand Paulie revint, ils passèrent à table. Paulie mangeas tout de bon appétit, tandis que Kaku lui montrais ses vêtements.  
"-Celui la te donne l'air d'un gay! Dit Paulie en désignant un pentalon en cuire moulant  
-Mais... Je suis gay!  
-Ha... Alors je suppose que c'est bon..."  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Paulie s'effondra. Kaku sourit. Enfin la bête était tombée. Il remit ses vêtements de tous les jours et pris Paulie sous son bras.  
Ça serait bien mieux si Paulie se réveillait chez lui. Kaku devait préparer ses affaires, car son retour a Enies Lobby était proche. Trop proche. Il s'envola, portant d'un seul bras les 73 kilos que pesait Paulie. Contrairement a ce que son apparence plutôt fine laissait présager, il était fort. Très fort. Assez pour être la deuxième personne la plus forte du CP9, la première étant bien sur Lucci. Arrivé devant l'entrepôt désaffecté transformé en appartement dans lequel habitait Paulie, il se heurta a un problème : Dans lequel habitait il encore? Il lut les étiquettes sur les portes. Que des noms inconnus... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise "Iceburg», à côté duquel était griffonné avec ce qui semblait être un pastel jaune d'une écriture maladroite et pas très bien formée un petit "Paulie".  
-Ha... Ce doit être là.  
Mais... Pourquoi faisait-il inscrit "Iceburg"...? Ça faisait 5 ans qu'il vivait a la Galley-La...  
Il fouilla les poches de Paulie et trouva la clé, qu'il tourna dans la serrure et crut voit l'enfer en entrant tant la pièce était encombrée.  
Il enjamba le bordel, posa Paulie dans son lit et tira la couverture. En voulant réajuster son oreiller, sa main heurta un objet qui ressemblait à un livre.  
Paulie, lire?! Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Et aller jusqu'à dormir dessus, encore moins! Pris d'un élan de curiosité, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et alluma la lampe de chevet pour pouvoir lire.  
Sous ses yeux, une photo d'un petit garçon blond, fêtant son anniversaire. Kaku sourit. Ce n'était qu'un simple album photo. Il tourna la page, et là, Paulie se tenait sur les genoux d'un homme aux lèvres sombres. Iceburg ?! Une autre, ou le jeune Paulie jouais dans le bain avec des petits bateau et... Iceburg aussi! Sur toutes les photos, Paulie était avec lui. Paulie qui visite un zoo, sur les épaules du directeur, Paulie à la mer, donnant lui donnant la main, Paulie et lui léchant la même crème glacée, Paulie déguisé en Iceburg, avec du rouge a lèvre et ses vêtements -Notons d'ailleurs qu'Iceburg avait des traces du même rouge à lèvres sur la joue- et... Paulie embrassant Iceburg. Sur la bouche. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un baiser du bout des lèvres mais... Kaku en fut assez choqué. À la dernière page était collé un dessin plié. Kaku l'ouvrit et vit deux personnes grossièrement dessinées au pastel. L'une ayant des longs cheveux blonds et des goggles ; Paulie, et l'autre aux longs cheveux indigo et aux lèvres foncées... Iceburg, encore. En dessous était noté d'une écriture d'enfant, pleine de faute d'orthographe: "Can je seré gran je feré 1 umi recha é je me mariré avek Iceburg et on ora dé enfen" . (Traduisible par "Quand je serais grand, je ferais un Umi Ressha et je me marierais avec Iceburg et on aura des enfants)  
Kaku referma violement l'album, en larme. Non seulement il allait trahir Paulie, mais il allait aussi arracher la vie de l'homme qui l'avait élevé et qu'il avait aimé. Comment allait réagir le gréeur en apprenant qu'Iceburg était mort, et que deux des contre maître, le barman et la secrétaire étaient partis? Un immense vide. Paulie ne s'en relèverai certainement pas. La Galley-La non plus. Et si Iceburg, Paulie et la Galley-La tombaient, Water Seven mourrait. Était-ce vraiment la justice qu'il recherchait? Mais en même temps... Si pluton était construit, ce ne serait pas que Water Seven qui tomberait, mais bien le monde entier. Oui... Il y était obligé. Pour la justice.  
Le cœur lourd, il remit l'album sous l'oreiller et sortit.

"Pardon, Paulie..."

* * *

**_(Iceburg : Nmaaa,tu me fait passer pour un pédophile._**

**_Lo' : Ben.. s'cuse mais avec ta secretaire de dix ans et ta relation avec Paulie,on peut s'poser des question!_**

**_Iceburg : Nmaaa... je suis un homme important,je peut me le permettre._**

**_Lo' : Ouais ouais... _**

**_Paulie : Mais... je suis pas avec Iceburg san! Je n'oserait jamais l'embrasser,même du bout des lèvres,c'est trop dépravé. _**

**_Iceburg : Nmaaa! ça me dérange pas tu sais._**

**_Paulie et Lo' : O/o)_**

**_Un review,et vous aurez droit a une bataille d'eau avec Kaku et Paulie!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh_  
_Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh_  
_Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh_  
_Beuleuh beuleuh bel- Gotcha!"_

Ce matin-là,Paulie fut réveillé par son den den mushi, avec un mal de crane de tous les diables.  
"-Allô..?  
-Paulie,c'est Kaku! Iceburg as été attaqué!  
-Quoi?!"  
Le sang de Paulie ne fit qu'un tour, et il bondit hors du lit. Mauvaise idée. Sa vue se troubla et il fut pris de vertiges, ce qu'il traduisit par un grognement inintelligible.  
"-On l'as retrouvé baignant dans son sang, ce matin. Dépêche-toi!  
-Kaku...! Il est encore vivant, hein ?!  
-Oui... Allez, dépêche-toi!"  
Gotcha. Le den den mushi s'était rendormis. Paulie sauta dans ses vêtements et courus jusqu'au bâtiment de la Galley-La, ou une nuée de journalistes tentèrent de l'interroger. L'interroger sur quoi? Il en savait sans doute bien moins qu'eux. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il monta l'escalier 4 à 4, quitte à bousculer les autorité tentant d'obtenir des informations, et entra en trombe dans la chambre, passant devant Lulu et Kaku sans même leur adresser un regard.  
Il était là. Allongé dans son pyjama, sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Le tapis était taché de sang. Son sang. Du regard, il interrogea le médecin.  
"Il est dans un état critique, mais il ne mourra pas. En tout cas, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre est tout bonnement horrible." Puis, le vieillard se leva et tendit à Paulie une ordonnance en lui recommandant de bien prendre soin du blessé. Quand il fut sorti de la pièce, le laissant seul avec Kalifa et deux policiers prenant des photos, il se tourna vers elle et sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui demander, elle lui exposa la situation.  
"Toutes les portes étaient pourtant fermées à clé... Le seul indice dont nous disposons est ce masque, que l'on peut acheter dans n'importe quel magasin...»  
Paulie acquiesça silencieusement, le regard un peu perdu. Si on lui enlevait Iceburg, que lui restait il?  
-Kalifa... J'aimerais rester seul avec lui un moment.  
-Bien."  
Les deux policiers suivirent Kalifa. Paulie s'assit à côté d'Iceburg et passa sa main sur son visage. Sa peau si douce était barrée de bandages. Ses lèvres sombres étaient closes. Doucement, Paulie se mit a pleurer. Une minute. Puis deux... Au bout d'une dizaine de flot ininterrompu, il se redressa. Le torse d'Iceburg était maintenant mouillé de ses larmes.. Mais qu'importe. Il savait qu'Iceburg ne lui en voudrait pas. Il aurait même une réaction dans le genre "Nmaaa, Je compte tant que ça pour toi, Paulie?"...  
"Évidemment que tu comptes pour moi, du con! Tu es tout pour moi, t'es mon monde, ma raison de vivre putain...!"  
Paulie s'énervait tout seul, cependant, il lui sembla voir Iceburg sourire...  
"Je sais pas qui t'a fait ça... Mais je le laisserais pas s'en tirer à si bon compte! Je te le jure!  
Et comme pour sceller sa promesse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iceburg."  
"Nmaaa... Tant d'amour d'un coup, Paulie..."  
Le gréeur recula brusquement. Iceburg le fixait en souriant.  
"-Tu étais réveillé?!  
-Nmaa, comme tu peux le constater...  
-Depuis quand?! Tu as tout entendu?!  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."  
Et pour bien lui prouver le contraire, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
"Putain, Iceburg... Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses..! Et puis, va pas t'imaginer des trucs, c'était juste une promesse d'homme!"  
Iceburg ris doucement, attira Paulie a lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
"-Nmaa.. J'ai pu retrouver le Paulie d'avant... Mon Paulie.. Et même si ça n'as pas duré une minute, je suis comblé.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'suis toujours Paulie, j'suis juste plus un gosse collant toujours à l'affut de câlins et de bisous.  
-Dommage..."  
Paulie se pencha vers Iceburg, l'air grave. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de plaisanter.  
"Iceburg... Qui t'as fait ça?"  
Iceburg sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Finalement, il désigna une petite affiche "Wanted", jaunie par le temps, punaisée au mur.  
"-Nico Robin...  
-Des Mugiwara?!  
-Celle-là, oui."  
Paulie se leva et sortit de la pièce. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

"Kalifa, tu vas rester près d'Iceburg pour le protéger. Kaku, Lulu, rassemblez nos hommes et faites passer le message aux journalistes : C'est Mugiwara qui as fait le coup. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper, je veux la tête des Mugiwara avant ce soir."

* * *

_**(Iceburg : Nmaaa... Paulie m'a embrassé.**_

_**Lo' : Oui -sourire béat-**_

_**Paulie : Heeeeeeeeeeyyy jamais je ferait ça! C'est honteux et très pervers d'embrasser les gens inconscients!**_

_**Iceburg : Mais je faisait semblant de dormir...**_

_**Paulie : c'est... c'est pas une raison!**_

_**Kalifa : C'est du harcèlement sexuel si vous voulez mon avis.**_

_**Paulie : Exactement! arête de fantasmer sur nous,Iceburg est un homme respectable! Je vais porter plainte !**_

_**Lo' : Si tu te rend a la police,il est fort probable que tes créanciers en profitent...**_

_**Päulie : Hé... merde. **_

_**Iceburg : Je te l'avait dit que tes dettes t'attireraient des ennuis.**_

_**Paulie : Roh c'est bon,ça va. Continue a écrire ton caca,mais fait gaffe! j'ai des cordes,j'hésiterais pas a m'en servire**_

_**Lo' : -saigne du nez- Owi... sert-en.**_

_**Iceburg : Nmaa,Je suis d'accord avec l'auteur pervers!**_

_**Kalifa et Paulie : Heuuuuu...)**_

**Un review,et vous aussi vous pourrez aller embrasser Iceburg! **


	8. Chapter 8

Iceburg demanda a Kalifa de l'aider a se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Juste a temps pour voir Paulie marcher d'un air décidé,suivi de Kaku et Lulu,fendant la foule de journalistes.  
"Reviens sauf..."  
Il se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement. Il se sentait faible... Un peu normal après avoir perdu autant de sang.  
"-Iceburg?  
-Oui,Kalifa?  
-Ma question peut paraître indiscrète.. Voir totalement inappropriée vu le contexte.  
-Allez y.  
-Bien. Vous êtes amoureux de Paulie,n'est ce pas?  
-En effet.  
-Et lui aussi,vous le savez?  
-Oui,je le sais.  
-Alors pourquoi vous retenez vous? "  
Iceburg sembla réfléchir un moment,les yeux fermés. Soudain,un sourire étira ses sombres lèvres.  
"-Il dois d'abord me faire sa déclaration.  
-Sans vouloir vous forcer a me répondre,ne l'as il pas fait a l'instant?  
-Nmaa,tu nous as observé?  
-Non,mais sauf votre respect,Paulie est un homme en qui il est facile de lire."  
Iceburg ris,ce qui lui arracha quelques tiraillements du coté de son abdomen,la plaie venant juste d'être recousue.  
"-Paulie est en effet assez prévisible... Mais il est si maladroit,c'est ça qui me plais chez lui.  
-Je vois.."  
Kalifa sourit. Il était rare qu'elle discute aussi librement avec Iceburg. Il l'invita à s'asseoir,ce qu'elle fit en prenant possession de la chaise près du bureau.  
"-J'ai rencontré Paulie le jour ou le Puffing Tom as fait son premier voyage en tant qu'Umi Ressha. Il n'avait que dix ans à l'époque,et encore,il était tellement petit et gringalet qu'on ne lui en aurais pas donné plus de huit,un vrai pépin trois pomme! Mais il venais souvent observer la construction du Puffing Tom,donc je le connaissais déjà un peu. Un gamin des quartiers pauvres,comme il y en avait par millier! Et pourtant,j'ai tout de suite été attiré par lui. C'était qu'un gamin qui avait été recueilli par Karisa, mais il avait un talent inné avec les cordes,et un cœur gros comme un bateau! J'ai tout de suite su qu'il deviendrait un merveilleux ingénieur naval!  
-Donc... Paulie était orphelin?  
-Oui... Ça le tracassais beaucoup quand il était jeune.  
-Iceburg,voulez vous que j'enquête sur ses origines?  
-Nmaaa... Ça peut toujours être utile... Cependant évite de lui en parler.  
-Bien."  
Elle s'apretait a partir quand Iceburg l'interpella de nouveau.  
"-Kalifa... Vous croyez vraiment que la Galley-La peut battre les mugiwara? Ils ont quand même battu un shishibukai...  
-Iceburg...Il n'y as pas que Paulie qui soit fort a la Galley-La. Lulu,Tireston,Kaku,Lucci.. Ils sonts tous extrêmement fort. Ne les sous estime pas,il reviendront vivants.  
-J'espère que vous aurez raison..Je pense que je vais faire un petit somme. "  
Elle voulut partir faire du thé,mais se ravisa : Paulie lui avait dit de rester auprès d'Iceburg,et même si elle savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas les Mugiwara qui voulaient la tête du maire,elle se devait de jouer parfaitement son rôle jusqu'à ce que la mission soit finie.  
Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil et pris un livre. A peine une heure s'était écoulée que les charpentier hurlaient : mugiwara avait infiltré les lieux. Les cris se rapprochaient. Kalifa,tout naturellement,se leva pour aller régler le problème elle même,mais Iceburg la retînt.  
"Kalifa! Amène le moi discrètement,s'il te plait. Je dois lui parler."  
La secrétaire hésita quelques instant,puis se décida à acquiescer. Il n'y avait de toute façon que très peu de chances qu'il arrive a convaincre Iceburg de son innocence.  
Quelques secondes à peine après le départ de Kalifa,Luffy entra dans la pièce.  
"-Ice ossan! Pourquoi tu nous accuse?  
-Ne nie pas,Mugiwara,je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux,ta nakama, Nico Robin!  
-Robin? Non,on as rien fait,je te le jure!  
-Inutile de mentir. J'ai toujours su qu'elle me mènerais a ma perte. Mais je suis un constructeur de bateau avant tout,mugiwara. Laisse moi la voir une dernière fois.  
-J'ai pas tout compris,mais si tu veut,papy glaçon.  
-Merci. Part maintenant,les artisans ne vont pas tarder a arriver."  
Iceburg regarda Luffy partir. Sa tête tournait. Kalifa n'était plus la. Surement partie commencer ses recherches. Il sourit. Sa secrétaire était vraiment efficace. S'il savait... Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Quand il se réveilla,au soir,Kalifa était à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Ses premières pensée se tournèrent vers le maître gréeur.  
"-Kalifa... Ou est Paulie?  
-Iceburg,vous êtes réveillé. Il veille devant la porte avec les autres contre-maîtres.  
-Nmaaa... Ce n'était pas nécessaire,tu sais...  
-Ils ont décidé cela de leur propre chef,personne n'as été forcé Iceburg. Ils étaient tous inquiet pour vous...  
-Nmaaa... Kalifa.  
-Oui?  
-Tu as commencé tes recherches?  
-Oui. J'ai mis les documents relatifs au parents de Paulie sur votre bureau.  
-Déjà? Tu est vraiment efficace,Kalifa...  
-Merci. Cependant,je vous recommande de consulter le dossier avant de le remettre à Paulie. Certains éléments sont assez... Choquants.  
-D'accord... Va me le chercher,s'il te plaît.  
-Bien."  
Kalifa sortit. Une bonne minute plus tard,Paulie entra. Il ne fallait qu'une demi seconde pour franchir l'a porte,cependant,Paulie était anxieux: comment agir avec Iceburg alors qu'il l'avait embrassé,quelques heures plus tôt?  
"-Et bien,tu en as mis du temps,Paulie.  
-Ouais... Désolé. Il se passe quoi?  
-Nico Robin. Ce qu'elle cherche.. Tu dois le détruire et puis t'enfuir, loin de Water Seven... Le plus loin possible.  
-Fuir? Tu te fous de ma gueule? On va leur botter le cul,je sais pas pourquoi ils sonts venu,mais ils ne l'auront pas! Ils vont payer pour avoir osé te toucher!  
-Paulie! Tu ne comprend pas. C'est une arme antique,quelque chose dont la puissance depasse l'entendement.. S'il te plais,c'est surement la dernière fois qu'on se verra,alors embrasse moi une dernière fois si tu en as envie,va dans mon bureau,sous le tapis il y as un coffre... Ouvre le et met le feu au contenu,et fuis... S'il te plait Paulie... C'est une affaire de Tom's Worker,ne te melle pas de ça...  
-Putain Iceburg! Je suis plus un enfant,alors j'vais pas t'rouler d'pelle,j'vais aller dans ton putain de bureau bruler ce maudit truc et je vais butter les Mugiwara et je vais revenir te voir,putain! J'ai encore des choses à faire! Tu verra, je vais le...  
-Arrête Paulie. L'ordre d'un patron est incontestable dans le monde de la Galley-La,et tu le sait. Il n'y as qu'a toi que je puisse demander quelque chose d'aussi important,alors s'il te plais,fais en sorte que tout ceci n'ai pas été vain.  
-Iceburg... Si j'en réchappe,je te jure que ça se passera pas comme ça.  
-Ne fait rien de stupide,Paulie... "  
Il aurait pu ajouter un "Je t'aime","Je te retrouverais" ou même seulement l'embrasser une dernière fois,mais il n'en fit rien. Dans le fond,tout ce qu'il voulait,c'était que le gréeur lui revienne sauf,en bonne santé et prêt a l'aimer,doucement,tout doucement... Un peu comme au début,avant l'arrestation de Tom. Avant que Franky ne se fasse percuter par l'Umi Ressha. Avant que Paulie ne grandisse et prenne son indépendance. Bref,quand tout allait encore bien.

_"Nmaa,Paulie... Pourquoi as tu fugué? Tu nous as foutu la trouille a Karisa et moi..."_  
_Contrairement a ce qu'il pensait,Paulie ne se refrogna pas. Il n'était alors qu'agé d'environ 10 ans et demi,ses petites jambes couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures se balançant dans le vide,sur un toit de la cité de l'eau. À côté de lui,Iceburg,essayait de comprendre le petit garçon ._  
_"J'en ai marre de Karisa... Elle est bien gentille,mais je sais bien que c'est pas ma vrai mère. Je sais que ma vrai maman,elle est quelque part. Peut être qu'elle m'as abandonné parce qu'elle me trouvais laid,ou que j'étais pas désiré,mais vous comprenez,j'aimerais quand même savoir à quoi elle ressemble,son parfum,son sourire... Savoir si je lui ressemble a elle ou a mon père,fin' vous voyez, non? Ça me pèse de vivre avec elle qui arrête pas de toujours dire que les liens de sangs sont pas important,qu'on est une vrai famille.. Moi,je pense que c'est important,ça me blesse quand elle dit ça. Du coup,j'ai plus envie de retourner la bas.. Ça peut paraître bizarre,mais je me sent pas bien avec eux. On as rien,vraiment rien en commun,malgré qu'elle dise qu'on est tous frère et sœur. Ni nos goûts,ni nos passions,ni même une goutte de sang. On est juste des paumés d'la vie regroupé dans une vieille bicoque. J'ai juste l'impression d'être une merde inutile qui as été abandonné à juste raison. Même quand je fais quelque chose,comme réparer le toit,ou des trucs qu'ils trouvent cool,j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. J'aimerais servir a plus grande échelle.. Et ces idiots qui s'extasient devant le moindre meuble que j'fait,alors que c'est juste du travail d'amateur,que c'est rien comparé à c'que j'ai envie de faire,ça me soûle. Comme si ils se contentaient de vivre dans leur petit trou paumé,à voir des petits trucs de paumés et ça,ça me va pas. Ton Umi Ressha,ça c'est un truc qui fait rêver,pas comparable a une simple table ou a un tour de corde...,mais ils ont pas l'air de comprendre._  
_Fin',j'sais pas si vous comprenez bien c'que j'veut dire par là. "_  
_Iceburg sourit. Bien sur,il était bien attristé que Paulie se sente si mal dans sa peau,mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à être le modèle du gamin,et même une certaine délectation au fait qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur ainsi. _  
_"-Si je comprend bien,tu ne te sent plus bien la bas?_  
_-C'est ça.. J'sais qu'c'est pas bien,parce que Karisa elle m'as élevé pendant toutes ces années,mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré,j'aimerais devenir quelqu'un d'autre._  
_-D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour arranger ça,mon p'tit Paulie... Et au sujet de ta mère,si elle t'as abandonné pour les raisons que tu imagines,et bien elle ne sait juste pas qu'elle rate un merveilleux petit garçon,bourré de qualités et de talent,elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te prenne le chou pour elle._  
_-Mouais,y as bien que vous qui dites ça,M'sieur Iceburg..._  
_-Allez,va voir les artisans,je te laisse pour aujourd'hui._  
_-Vous allez où?_  
_-Nmaaa... Des affaires urgentes a régler. Soit sage mon Paulie."_  
_Iceburg,ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune garçon et parti,le laissant seul,a méditer les jambes dans le vide. Il se demandais souvent à l'époque comment réagiraient les gens si il se laissait tomber. Est ce que sa mère serait triste? Comment réagirait elle? En aurait elle seulement quelques chose à faire? _  
_La seule personne qui pleurerait sa mort serait sûrement Karisa,la femme qui gerait l'orphelina et Aunt,une rousse débile qui suivait la même idéologie que Karisa et le considerait comme son petit frère. Et peut être Iceburg,même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ce talentueux ingénieur naval lui trouvait,et pourquoi il s'occupait de lui ainsi. _  
_Iceburg,pendant ce temps,se dirigea vers le petit taudis dans lequel vivait Karisa et frappa. Il se surprit a se sentir géné. Il se retrouvais la,à frapper a la porte d'une femme qui recueillait les enfants orphelins comme on frapperais chez ses futurs beaux parents pour demander la main de leur fille._

_"-Ha,Iceburg! Avez vous vu Paulie? Nous ne l'avons toujours pas revu... Je suis si inquiète!_  
_-Nmaaa... Ne vous inquiétez pas,il va bien. Je l'ai réprimandé pour son comportement,cependant,il avait de bonnes raisons. J'aimerais vous en parler._  
_-Ha... Dieu merci,il va bien! Il me cause toujours autant de soucis,cet imbecile! Ha,mais rentrez,je vous en prie._  
_-Merci."_  
_Après que Karisa ai chassé quelques gamins braillards de la piece qui faisait office de salon et débarrassé un petit fauteuil en face du canapé dans lequel Iceburg s'assit. Petit,inconfortable,dépareillé,pauvre,.. Étaient les mots qui venaient à l'esprit de l'ingénieur. On sentait qu'un effort avait été fait. Cette misère était emprunte d'une certaine gaîté,d'espoir. Peut être celui d'être heureux un jours._  
_"-Alors? Ça as l'air important,j'espère que ce garnement n'as pas fait de bêtises!_  
_-Nmaaa... Non,il as juste passé la nuit dans un dock au bout de la ville... Ce n'est pas a propos de cela que je veut vous parler._  
_-C'est grave? Ça as l'air important.._  
_-En effet... Je suppose que vous le saviez,mais Paulie as une certaine part d'ombre. Il as beau être plein d'énergie,tres intelligent et extremement gentil,il y as des fois ou il rumine dans son coin,s'énérve contre tout le monde ou pleure sans raison... Je suis venu vous en parler. En fait,Paulie ne se sent plus bien ici. Rassurez vous,il vous aimes tous beaucoup,cependant,je pense qu'il se pose beaucoup trop de questions.. Il arrive à un âge ou on se cherche,ou on se bat pour exister,c'est normal vous savez._  
_-Je vois... Il se déplais donc tant que ça ici... C'est pourtant un enfant si gentil,ça me fait mal de savoir que j'ai failli à son éducation ... Je ne lui ai sûrement pas donné assez d'amour..._  
_-Karisa,rassurez vous,vous avez fait de votre mieux,c'est grâce à vous que Paulie est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est un garçon plein de talent,qui as le cœur sur la main et qui fera de grandes choses plus tard,je vous le garantis. _  
_-J'en suis persuadée,mais que faire? Mon p'tit poussin ...que va il devenir..?_  
_-Et bien.. J'aimerais qu'il vienne vivre avec moi. _  
_-Avec vous? Iceburg!_  
_-Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous cacher plus longtemps que Paulie m'intéresse beaucoup. Je pense qu'il as du potentiel,et qu'il faut le développer._  
_-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me demandez la..?_  
_-Oui,j'en ai conscience,cependant,je vous garantis que je prendrais grand soin de lui!_  
_-Vous en êtes bien sur? Paulie est libre de partir,mais si il est malheureux avec vous,vous nous le rendrez,n'est ce pas? _  
_-Je vous en donne ma parole. C'est juste le temps que Paulie aille mieux,que sa "crise existentielle" passe,vous comprenez..?_  
_-Oui... Paulie m'avait déjà dis qu'il se sentait très bien en votre compagnie.. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre,soyez bien sur que jamais je ne l'aurait laissé! _  
_-...Merci,madame. Ça me touche de savoir que Paulie m'apprécie. Pourriez vous préparer ses affaires? _  
_-Hum... il as bien quelques sous vêtements,mais il partage ses vêtements avec Aunt et Gyl... Ça va si je vous donne de l'argent,que vous lui achetez quelques vêtements..?"_  
_La pauvreté apparente dans laquelle ils vivaient ne leur laissait sûrement pas le luxe d'acheter souvent des vêtements,encore moins des neufs. La pauvre femme s'apprêtait à piocher dans ses maigre économies pour offrir quelques vêtements au Paulie qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever._  
_"-Nmaaa... Laissez. Donnez moi uniquement ses objets personnels,on ira acheter le reste dans la semaine_  
_-Vous êtes sûr? Ça représente beaucoup de dépense,vous savez?_  
_-Ne vous inquiétez pas,j'ai un revenu stable et quelques économies de côté,gardez votre argent._  
_-Merci beaucoup monsieur... J'espère que Paulie sera plus heureux avec vous.._  
_-Nmaaa... Je ferais mon possible en tout cas."_  
_Il repartit les mains vides,un sourire au lèvre et s'arrêta dans une boutique de tissus. Il en choisit quelques uns qu'il estimait de bonne qualité et dont il jugeait que la couleur plairait à Paulie et rentra à l'atelier des Tom's Worker ou il se mit a dessiner des plans. Mais pas des plans de bateaux,comme il avait habitude de dessiner. Les patrons qu'il traçais avec soin étaient pour Paulie. Il ne connaissait pas ses mensurations exactes,mais il suffirait de rajuster si cela ne convenait pas. Quand il eut fini,il remit les plan à Kokoro ainsi que le tissus._  
_"-Nmaaa... Ce sont des plans un peu particuliers.. Tu pourrais t'en occuper?_  
_-Wahahahahaha c'est pour le petit Paulie,c'est ça? Tu peut compter sur moi!"_  
_Iceburg sourit. Kokoro connaissait très bien la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du jeune garçon,et pourtant,elle ne s'opposait pas à ses choix. Elle ne le jugeais pas... Un peu comme une mère,car après tout,c'était Kokoro qui prenait soin de Franky,Tom,Yokozuna et lui jour après jours._  
_Quand il se décida à aller chercher Paulie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle,il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé,recroquevillé dans un coin,l'air sombre._  
_"-Nmaaa,un problème,Paulie?_  
_-Iceburg! Vous m'avez fait peur. _  
_-Allez,raconte moi ce que tu rumine encore dans ton coin." _  
_Paulie sembla hésiter à lui faire part de ses interrogations,puis,son regard passa du vide ou il songeait a plonger au yeux sombres d'Iceburg._  
_"Je me demandais... Si je me jetais du haut de ce toit , est ce qu'on remarquerait seulement ma mort..?"_

_La gifle partit,percutante._  
_« -Je t'interdit de penser a ce genre de choses,Paulie! Je ne supporterais pas que tu ai ce genre d'idées et encore moins que tu les mettes en pratique,c'est clair?!_  
_-Iceburg..._  
_-Y as plein de gens qui t'aiment bon sang ! Que je ne te reprenne jamais a penser a ça sinon je sévirait !_  
_-Ouais... C'est clair,très clair.."_  
_Iceburg le pris par la main et le releva,l'entraînant dans les escaliers de secours._  
_"-Allez vien avec moi._  
_-Vous allez me ramener chez Karisa?_  
_-Non. Tu déménage._  
_-Pardon?!_  
_-Tu verra bien."_  
_Tout en tenant le petit garçon par la main dans les rues de la cité de l'eau,il culpabilisait du geste qu'il avait fait. Et si Paulie lui en voulait? Après tout,il n'y était pas allé de main morte... Ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt désaffecté qui avait été récemment réhabilité en appartement ._  
_"C'est ici."_  
_Iceburg et Paulie longèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte,y introduisant la clé._  
_"-Voila,c'est pas très grand mais j'espère que tu te sentira bien ici._  
_-C'est chez vous?_  
_-Chez nous maintenant." _  
_Iceburg se débarrassa de la ceinture reliée à son étui à ciseaux et fouilla dans sa table de nuit. Il en ressortit un den den photo assez volumineux._  
_"Vien,on va faire une photo."_  
_Iceburg photographiait souvent les chantiers,que ce soit celui de l'Umi Ressha ou d'autres,cependant,il était rare qu'il se prenne lui même en photo. Il en avait quelques unes avec les Tom's Worker,mais sans plus. Le petit Paulie obéit et vint sagement s'asseoir sur ses genoux . _  
_"Gotcha"_  
_Un petit papier s'imprima et sortit de la bouche de l'escargot. Iceburg décida à l'instant de photographier tout les moments importants qu'il passerais avec Paulie,afin de lui créer un album photo. _  
_Une façon comme une autre de lui rappeler que quelqun tient à lui._  
_"-Iceburg... Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi tout ça?_  
_-Nmaaa... Tu va vivre avec moi,c'est simple non?_  
_-Oui mais... Pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal?_  
_-Et bien ça Paulie... C'est parce que je t'aime très fort. Tu est important pour moi,d'accord? »_  
_Paulie se blotti contre Iceburg,qui referma ses bras sur lui et posa ses lèvres dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Leur première étreintes,et sûrement pas la dernière. Iceburg immortalisa aussi ce moment sans même que le petit Paulie ne le remarque : ses yeux étaient clos. Il semblait apprécier le moment présent. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure,jusqu'à ce que la pendule annonce 17 heures d'un bip discret._  
_"-Nmaaa... Allez,va au bain,je vais préparer le souper._  
_-D'accord.."_  
_Paulie s'arracha difficilement à la chaleur des bras de son aîné et se dirigea nonchalamment vers ce qui lui semblait être la pièce d'eau. Iceburg lui apporta un essuie,un gant de toilette et un vieux t shirt qui était devenu trop petit. Bon,il était bien trop grand pour le frêle petit garçon,mais ça ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit._  
_Paulie,après d'être soigneusement essuyé les cheveux afin de ne pas goutter sur le sol du deux pièce, s'assit sur un haut tabouret de bar._  
_"-Vous cuisinez quoi?_  
_-Nmaaa... On va vivre ensemble désormais... Tutoie moi,c'est bizarre sinon._  
_-Hum... Tu cuisine quoi,donc?_  
_-Nmaa..! C'est mieux ainsi. Je fais une omelette au riz,c'est rare que je cuisine,je ne sais pas faire grand chose. _  
_-Ha... _  
_-Du coup,pour te nourrir en semaine,il faudra te débrouiller. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà,mais des fois je part pendant des semaines entières pour poser les rails de l'Umi Ressha,et il n'est pas rare que je passe la nuit au chantier avec Tom et Franky._  
_-Ha,c'est pour ça que des fois je vous vois plus travailler?_  
_-Exactement. Tu va être l'homme de la maison quand je serais pas la,donc tu sera sage,d'accord?_  
_-Ouais,t'inquiète,je gère! Je sais plus ou moins chauffer un plat,faire la vaisselle et la lessive,ça devrait aller. Et puis,je suis grand!" _  
_Iceburg rit. Ce petit était vraiment trop mignon quand il s'y mettait._  
_"-Nmaa,tu est bon à marier,dis moi._  
_-Ha non hein! Je veut pas me marier. Les femmes,ça crains._  
_-Ha bon?_  
_-Ouais. Je trouve que les filles nues ou pas assez habillée,c'est pas correcte,et une fille trop habillée,ça sert a rien. En plus,ça as des loches inutilement grosses et c'est pas fort du tout une femme. Moi je dis qu'une femme ça sert a rien._  
_-Nmaaa! Tu as une vision bien étrange des choses! À ton avis,comment on fait les bébés?_  
_-C'est le papa qui met la graine dans le ventre à la maman en l'embrassant sur la bouche,et le bébé il pousse. Je suis pas si con que ça."_  
_Paulie l'avait dit avec un air si convaincu qu'Iceburg n'avait pu se retenir de pouffer. _  
_"-Ha oui... Et bien,sans la femme,le bébé n'as pas d'endroit où pousser._  
_-C'est stupide. Les hommes aussi ils ont un ventre! D'ailleurs,si tu me met la graine dans le ventre,moi aussi j'aurais un bébé!"_

_Iceburg ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le gamin ne se rendait il pas compte du double sens de la chose?_

_"-Ha mais non,ça va pas. Si c'est moi qui tombe enceinte,ça sera moi la maman,donc c'est toi qui doit avoir le bébé!  
-Nmaaa! Tu veut que je sois la maman?  
-Ben oui. Mais pas d'un garçon.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Tu le saura pas.  
-Nmaaa...! Vilain ! …. mais tu sais,c'est pas parce que tu embrasse quelqu'un que tu va tomber enceinte.  
-Dommage. C'est par ou qu'il faut passer la graine alors? Par le nez? Ou comme les suppositoires?  
-...Nmaaaa... Je te montrerais quand tu sera plus grand. La,si tu tombe enceinte,ton ventre sera trop petit pour accueillir le bébé et il naîtra minuscule.  
-Ha! Zut,dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on fasse le papa et la maman. Ca doit etre cool d'avoir une famille...  
-Nmaaa...Promis,quand tu seras assez grand,je te laisserai aller mettre ta graine dans mon ventre.  
-Merci!"_

_Trop mignon. Vraiment trop mignon. Il posa l'assiette de riz devant Paulie qui l'arrêta et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Il en ressorti une bouteille de ketchup,grimpa sur un tabouret et commença à écrire sur l'omelette,sous le regard amusé du plus âgé._  
_" I.C.E.B.U.R.G"_  
_Comment ne pas adorer de quelqu'un d'aussi mignon? Il avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus pour le couvrir de bisous._

Le temps passa,Iceburg obligea Paulie a aller a l'école,au moins le temps d'apprendre a lire et a écrire,et lui apprenais les bases de la batellerie durant le week-end. A l'adolescence,leur relation commença a changer à mesure que le corps de Paulie se développais. C'est vers ses quatorze ans,l'année ou Tom fut envoyé a Enies Lobby,ou Cutty Flam se fit percuter par l'Umi Ressha, et ou Iceburg resta,seul et dévasté. C'est aussi à cette époque la que Paulie avait eu sa poussée de croissance,ses premiers poils au mentons,ses premiers vrai sentiments amoureux, sa première érection,ses premières petites amies, et Iceburg,l'homme effondré avec qui il entretenait une relation tordue depuis presque 5 ans déjà. C'est un peu à ce moment la que Paulie pris ses distances. Il aida Iceburg à se relever de sa chute,l'aida a se reconstruire,mais commença à éviter les contacts physiques,les mots doux... Finalement,Iceburg devint le patron de la Galley-La,Paulie son employé. Il devint le Maire,Paulie un citoyen,majeur et en droit de voter. Quand Iceburg créa la Galley-La,il y emménagea,lui laissant leur petit appartement chargé de leurs souvenirs. Ils restèrent proches. Très proches. Mais rien de comparable au quatre années qu'ils avaient autrefois vécu.

"-Nmaaaa... Tu es pourtant maintenant assez grand pour me mettre enceinte...  
-Vous avez dit quelque chose,Iceburg?  
-Rien Kalifa... Rien."

* * *

**Bon,la premiere version avec les "bisous de grands" était assez glauque,du coup j'ai modifié ._. fin', j'ai déja vu des parents embrasser leurs enfants sur la bouche sans que ça choque personne,du coup j'ai quand même l'autre version,mais je pense que celle ci est mieux! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!**

**Réponse au guest**

** Aiorog Silvaticu : Merci pour tout tes review! Oui,l'autre version est assez... glauque. J'ai juste pas publié la bonne,celle la patientait sagement dans mon doc manager mais j'ai pas publié la bonne version XD j'espère pas t'avoir trop choqué! -boulet- **

_**(Iceburg : Nmaaaa... Au fait,est ce que maintenant Paulie sait comment on fait les bébés?**_

_**Lo' : ...Paulie?**_

_**Paulie : Je vous emmerdes!**_

_**Iceburg : ça veut dire non? Nmaaaaa,quel prude Paulie!**_

_**Paulie : Mais si je sais! Je suis pas prude! J'ai juste pas envie de parler de ça devant l'auteur pervers!**_

_**Lo' : Moi je pense qu'il sait pas et qu'il cherche une excuse...**_

_**Iceburg : Nmaaa,je ne pensait pas que tu était timide a ce point!**_

_**Paulie : ... Allez tous vous faire supposer.**_

_**Iceburg : Avec plaisir! mais avec toi seulement!**_

_**Paulie : o/o Iceburg San...**_

_**Lo' : -meurs d'une hémorragie nasale-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

La porte resta close. À la place, ce fut par le mur que l'ennemi arriva. L'homme au masque d'ours tira une fois dans son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur. Derrière lui, Nico Robin. Il essaya bien de la raisonner. De protéger les plans de pluton, de les retenir le temps que Paulie y mette le feu et s'enfuie. Mais tous ses efforts s'effondrèrent quand un homme au masque de bœuf et un autre de crane entrèrent avec les plans en main. "-Paulie,ou est Paulie!? -On s'est occupé de lui. -Vous l'avez tué ?! -Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton propre sort au lieu de penser au gréeur." Désespoir, tristesse, colère, le tout dominé d'un fort sentiment d'impuissance. Il n'avait pu protéger Paulie, il devrait au moins protéger pluton. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Lucci, Kaku, Lulu et Tireston, ils devaient encore être en vie, derrière cette porte. Ils pourraient aller aider le gréeur.

"N'espère même pas."

Les masques tombèrent. Blueno, derrière celui d'ours, Kaku derrière le crane, Kalifa sous le masque au nez crochu et Lucci sous celui de bœuf.

"-Nous sommes le cp9. Tu aurais pu donner les plan tant qu'on le te demandait gentiment...personne ne peut tenir tête au gouvernement.

-Cipher pol... Je m'en doutais... Par contre, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que huit.

-Huit sont officiels... Les autres sont tenus secrets.

-Secrets... Vu que vous m'en parlez, je suppose que vous allez me tuer.

-Pas tout de suite, vu que monsieur as voulu jouer au petit malin. Ou sont les vrai plans?"

Kaku l'immobilisa, pressant son poignet. Les battement de son cœur le trahirent. Trahis par son propre corps, si ce n'est pas malheureux…

Le mur vola en éclat. Mugiwara et Paulie... Paulie! En sale état, mais vivant.

"-Paulie! Pourquoi n'as tu pas fuis!

-Kaku... Lucci... Kalifa... Blueno... Tout porte à croire que c'est vous les assassins d'Iceburg !... C'est quoi ces accoutrements, les gars?! Les blagues les meilleures sont les plus courtes!

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Si tu veut, je peux piétiner le visage d'Iceburg pour te le prouver...

-Pas b'soin.. Tu as la même voix que le mec au masque de bœuf... Alors c'était vous putain... Tu sais t'exprimer correctement bordel! Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule... Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis!"

_Trahison. Désespoir. Humiliation. _

"-Rope action ! Pipe Hitch Knive!

-Arrête, Paulie!

-La leçon ne t'as pas suffit on dirait... Shigan.

-Paulie!"

Paulie s'écroula. Il était déjà bien amoché et tenait à peine sur ses jambes avant ce coup, qui l'acheva.

"PAULIE!"

À ce moment-là, Iceburg cru voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ou plus précisément sa vie à partir du moment où sa main s'était posée sur l'épaule du petit garçon. Il ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre le moment ou Paulie s'était fait transpercer par le shigan, et celui où il s'était retrouvé porté par le gréeur, mis à part que Lucci était un monstre. Le léopard envoya valdinguer Mugiwara et son équipier et ligota les deux ingénieurs, les laissant à la merci des flammes. Quand Iceburg reprit connaissance, ses premières paroles furent pour la navigatrice des Mugiwara. Paulie en fut un peu blessé mais, encore sous le choc de la trahison de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis, se tût. Comment Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa et Blueno avaient pu les trahir de la sorte?! Des gens qu'ils côtoyaient depuis 5 ans, avec qui ils avaient noué des liens, avec qui ils avaient construit des bateaux... Paulie n'en revenait pas. Surtout de la part de Kaku... Lui qui avait tant partagé avec le gréeur. Il avait un gout amer en bouche, et ce n'était pas à cause de son foutu cigare. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il ne leurs pardonneras pas. Pas à des gens qui ont abusé de sa confiance pendant 5 années, et qui ont tenté d'assassiner son Iceburg. Quand la navigatrice s'écria qu'ils allaient récupérer Robin, sa décision était prise. Il emprunta un stylo et une feuille à un collègue et écrit une dernière lettre au maire de la ville

* * *

Lucci s'assit confortablement sur une banquette de l'Umi Ressha, suivit par Kalifa et Blueno. Seul Kaku resta debout, adossé à la paroi du train ; il ne pouvait plus s'assoir tant Lucci l'avait arrangé. D'une part en lui laminant les deux fesses blanches, et d'une autre lorsque leurs corps s'étaient enlacés.. Un peu trop violemment pour le petit derrière du rouquin. Cela n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur du félin. Il aimait bien entendre Kaku crier de douleur pendant l'acte, mais le voir marche comme si il avait une boule de bowling entre les jambes, bien qu'étant une sorte de preuve de son passage, ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout que, si Blueno et Kalifa pouvaient se passer de commentaires, Kumadori, Fukurou et Jyabura, eux, ne s'en priveraient pas. Il voyait déjà la scène : L'homme tirette riant sous cape, L'acteur en en faisant une véritable scène de Kabuki et l'homme loup... Ce serait le pire. Il rabâcherait sans cesse que Lucci aimait Kaku, hors, ce n'était pas vrai. Comme si lui, le grand Rob Lucci, allait s'abaisser a des sentiments si communs. Non,il n'avait franchement pas envie que ça se passe ainsi. Il devrait agir, et rapidement.

* * *

Kaku sortit de la douche en boitillant et se dirigea vers la pièce avoisinante qui était sa chambre à Enies Lobby. Elle avait beau lui appartenir depuis son entrée au cp9, elle était totalement différente de son petit appartement à water Seven, beaucoup moins personnelle. Les murs étaient vert hôpital, le sol était le même carrelage que partout sur l'île de la justice, les draps blancs, les rideaux aussi. Aucune décoration, aucune fioriture. On aurait presque dit que personne n'y vivait, que c'était une pièce témoin comme on en voit dans ces grands magasins de meubles. Les seules choses indiquant que quelqu'un vivait ici étaient deux sacs de sports contenant les vêtements favoris et les maquettes de bateau du rouquin. Deux sacs de sport et un paquet. Intrigué, Kaku pris le colis et le sous pesa. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose en tissu, et quelque chose de dur, comme une demi-sphère. Il se décida à ouvrir le paquet, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le jeans sur lequel il avait flashé dans la boutique qu'il avait visitée à Pucci, ainsi qu'une boite de baume apaisante pour les hémorroïdes! Accompagnant le paquet, agrafée dans l'emballage, une note à l'écriture fine et ronde, d'où se dégageait une certaine noblesse. Rien qu'à la manière dont ces mots avaient été jeté sur le papier, Kaku su que Lucci en était l'auteur. Il dégrafa la note et la lu. "Arrête de marcher comme si tu t'était fait prendre par un tank, ça se voit à dix kilomètres. Applique la crème matin et soir après la douche, hydrate toi bien et suis un régime riche en fibre : tu as une semaine pour être à nouveau utilisable. Ton maître." Ha... Lucci. Kaku s'effondra dans le lit, serrant le paquet et son contenu contre son cœur. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Lucci prenait soin de lui, et ça, ça le rendait heureux. Après quelques minutes passée à rêver des bras du félin, il se redressa et plongea deux doigts dans le pot de crème. Il laissa tomber la serviette qui enserrait sa taille et appliqua consciencieusement le baume sur son petit trou et frémit au contact de l'onguent froid mais se senti instantanément soulagé. Il se lava ensuite les mains et passa un boxer puis le pantalon qu'il venait de recevoir. Il lui seyait à merveille. Avec ça, il mit un col roulé sans manche en cachemire, qu'il trouvait vraiment doux. Idéal pour une séance de câlins. Il sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il leur restait une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir se présenter devant Spandam, pile poil le temps de monter dans la chambre de Lucci pour le remercier. Il courut jusqu'à la porte du félin porte et entra sans même frapper, le surprenant en train de dormir. C'était sa chance. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au lit et se glissa dans les draps jusqu'à sa coller contre le leader du cp9. Il s'attendait a ce que Lucci s'énerve de son intrusion, mais aux lieux de ça, il referma ses bras autour du roux, calant sa tête sur son torse de pars sa chemise entrouverte.

"-Il est déjà l'heure?

-Non, il reste vingt-cinq minutes...

-Parfait."

Le félin promena ses mains le long de Kaku, et remarqua qu'il avait la chair de poule au niveau des bras: Ils étaient glacés par le courent d'air qui passait par la fenêtre que Lucci avec laissée entrouverte, pour Hattori. Il tira donc sur le fin drap de satin et le coinça derrière le roux, formant ainsi un cocon ou il pouvait lui tenir chaud. Lucci n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec lui, il en était encore bluffé. "Profite en bien, ça ne dureras pas." À croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Kaku, heureux, enfuis sa tête dans le cou de Lucci, et fini par s'endormir, contre lui, dans cet écrin chaud et tendre. À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un agent du gouvernement entra en trombe dans la chambre, réveillant Kaku en sursaut. Il senti Lucci retirer doucement ses mains de ses cheveux et de son dos.. Qu'allait-il faire?

"-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous avoir dérangé.

-Je...Spandam vous appelle. Je suis.. Désolé, je ne savais pas que Kaku et vous... Et bien... Vous étiez en couple... Enfin...»

Ce furent les derniers mots de cet homme, qui s'écroula lamentablement au sol.

"-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?

-Tu ose remettre en question les actes de ton maître, Kaku..?

-Non... Bien sûr que non.. Mais lui arracher les cordes vocales auraient suffi.

-Kaku... Il m'a dérangé pendant mon sommeil. Rien que pour ça, il devait mourir."

Kaku sourit. Lui aussi avait dérangé le félin durant sa sieste et pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences peu agréables à déplorer... Bien au contraire. C'était la première fois que Lucci se montrais aussi tendre avec lui.

"-Lucci?

-Maitre Lucci pour toi.

-Je t'aime...!"

La réponse du léopard tarda un peu à venir. Il se tourna lentement vers Kaku, qui était encore dans le lit, et lui fit un sourire que le roux ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Moqueur, mais pas sadique, pas méchant, pas... Habituel.

"Je sais!"

Si l'expression qu'il affichait avait changé, la réponse était toujours la même. Il invita d'un geste Kaku à le suivre. "Prend une veste dans ma garde-robe, tu serais bien capable d'attraper froid." C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud chaud sur l'île de la justice. Kaku aimais certes le vent, mais ce n'était valable que quand il était habillé entièrement, et non dans un petit pull moulant sans manches. Il prit donc une veste de costume noire qu'il passa au-dessus de son pull et suivit Lucci, silencieusement dans les couloirs. Il pouvait à nouveau marcher plus ou moins normalement. Les autres membres du cp9 étaient déjà là. Après le blabla habituel sur le succès de leur mission, Kalifa et Kaku reçurent chacun un fruit du démon.

"Mangez les, ça en vaut vachement le coût."

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour décider Kaku à gouter son fruit, et Kalifa à le suivre. Ils eurent tous deux la même réaction : cette chose était infecte. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, si ce n'était des regards braqués sur lui. Celui qui fit le plus plaisir au roux, ce fut celui de Lucci, sirotant tranquillement son verre de Bacardi. Impassible, distant, comme s'il était intouchable... Mais ses yeux noirs exprimaient autre chose, pour une fois. Comme de la fierté, de l'appréhension et peut être même... Oui, une certaine inquiétude. Kaku avait du mal à savoir s'il s'en faisait réellement pour lui ou si quelque chose d'autre hantait ses pensée. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à guetter l'homme de son cœur, ses joues avaient prises une jolie teinte rosée. Spandam, trop heureux de pouvoir molester Cutty Flam et Robin, ne le vit même pas. Jyabura déprimais dans un coin car Kumadori lui avait rappelé que Gatherine l'avait plaqué pour Lucci, Fukurou essayait de le consoler, Blueno et Kalifa observaient, eux, la scène, aussi silencieusement qu'à leur habitude. Si en temps normal, taquiner Kaku ne leurs posait pas problème, ils préféraient garder une certaine distance avec Lucci. Ils savaient tous ce dont il était capable, le fait qu'il avait froidement tué Nero sous prétexte qu'il était faible quelques heures plus tôt n'était qu'un rappel à la froide réalité: même eux, les membres de la même unité, avec la même réputation de tueurs sanguinaires, n'étaient que des faibles moucherons face à la toute-puissance colossale de leur leader.

Soudain, Blueno n'était plus là. Ils pouvaient observer par la fenêtre son combat contre Mugiwara.

"Et cet idiot qui n'as même pas compris que Luffy avait décimé 5000 gardes..."

Lucci méprisait de tout son être celui qui servait de chef à son unité. Cependant, s'il avait été nommé chef, Lucci était contraint de lui obéir. Ce qu'il avait envie de lui en coller une... À ce minable petit avorton qui n'était là que grâce au piston de son papounet. Une explosion. Une réalité. Blueno s'était fait battre a plate couture par le morveux élastique.

"Celui-là, je vais le finir moi-même. »

Lucci avait pris sa décision : Mugiwara était sa proie attitrée.

"-Robiiiiiin! On est venu te sauver!

-Mais je ne veux pas! Le cuistot et docteur ne t'ont pas transmis le message?!

-Je ne peut pas accepter ton départ... Dis le Robin,je veut l'entendre de ta bouche!"

"Pathétique,ils sonts pathétiques" se dit Lucci. Les Mugiwara s'étaient réunis sur les crénelées du pont. Les cp9 les dominaient du haut de la tour d'Enies Lobby.

"Robin... Dis-le! Dis que tu veut vivre!"

C'est en sanglotant comme une enfant que l'archéologue répondit à ses compagnons.

"Je veux vivre! Je veux repartir en mer avec vous! Sauvez-moi, s'il vous plait!"

À ce moment-là, Mugiwara as fait quelque chose d'insensé : il a ordonné à son subordonné de bruler le drapeau du gouvernement mondial. Insensé. Irresponsable. À cette vision, Kaku ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si Lucci défierait le monde entier pour le sauver. En tout cas, le lui ferait. Cependant, pas de pitié pour l'ennemi, c'était bel et bien une déclaration de guerre.

"-Chapapa... Ça va être drôle!

-Bah... On verra, ils étaient foutrement faibles au siège de la Galley-La...

-Il as battu Blueno sans grande difficulté, Lucci.

-Et alors? Blueno s'est trop précipité. Ne les sous estimez pas, et ne vous laissez pas distraire, ça ira. Nous sommes surhumains, après tout."

Kaku se saisit de ses épées. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus utilisées, les ayant délaissées pour des ciseaux de charpentier lors de sa mission a la Galley-La.

"-Alors, heureux de reprendre du service, Kaku?

-Pas vraiment... J'aimais bien construire des bateaux.

-Bah... Tu pourras toujours t'amuser à ça quand tu seras à la retraite.

-Ouais... La retraite..." Sa retraite, il savait comment il voulait la passer : Dans les bras chauds du félin, blottis contre lui, sous la couette.

* * *

**Désolé pour l'attente interminable! Ce chapitre était pourtant prêt depuis belle lurette... mais j'avais la flemme. La grosssssseuh flemme! Et puis,personne lit du coup j'était démotivé au possible ._." Mais bon,un reviewer super motivant est passé vers 1h30 du matin,du coup en me reveillant j'était super boosté,un peu comme Franky quand il reprend du cola! (merci a Aiorog Silvaticu,si tu passe! un peu de douceur et de bonheur pour petit Kaku,ça doit te faire plaisir x) )**

_**(Jyabura: Kitty Cat est amoureux...! BWAHAHAHAAH!**_

_**Fukurou: Chapapapa... y en as qui savent tenir des secret par ici...**_

_**Kumadori : Yoiiiiiiiiii,je n'aurait jamais du apprendre ça... Hara-Kiri... TEKAI!**_

_**Lucci : Lo'... vien ici.**_

_**Kaku : Cours,Lo'!**_

_**Lo': - cours tout nu avec des photos compromettantes en main- PHOTOS DE KITTY CAT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE CALINOU A KAKU,500 BERRY LE SET,PAS CHER!**_

_**Lucci : REVIENS ICI FOUTU AUTEUR PERVERS DE MERDE!**_

_**Lo' : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I RUN FOR MY LIFE! 8D)**_

**Si vous laissez un Review,Vous aussi vous pourrez passer un doux moment avec Kitty Cat!**


	10. Chapter 10

Iceburg soupira doucement avant de sortir du hangar ou était caché le Rocket Man et se dirigea de son pas nonchalant vers les escaliers menant à la ville, passant par la décharge dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le matin allait poindre d'une heure a l'autre, et l'aqua Laguna se retirer jusqu'à sa prochaine visite, l'année prochaine. D'un œil inquiet, il regarda l'océan. Il avait encore du temps avant la prochaine vague meurtrière qui engloutirais la ville un peu plus.  
_"S'il te plait..."_  
Une voix douce, comme celle d'un enfant, résonna dans le silence de cette nuit de cauchemars annuelle.  
L'homme chercha un instant d'où venait la voix, à quel inconscient appartenait-elle, quand son regard se posa sur une énorme masse sombre.  
Il s'en approcha, et grâce à la lune éclairant de sa lumière blafarde la nuit noire, il distingua un bateau qui lui était familier.  
"-Le bateau de Mugiwara.  
-_S'il te plaît... Aide-moi...»_  
À nouveau cette voix. Douce à en pleurer, caressante, mais portant si mélancolique, si désespérée, si... Triste.  
Il posa sa main sur la quille du bateau. Elle était ruinée, étonnant qu'ils aient pu parvenir jusqu'à la ville de l'eau sans couler.  
"_Aide moi, s'il te plais... J'aimerais naviguer avec eux une dernière fois_..."  
Alors, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il voyait le monde pour la première fois. Un seul murmure s'échappa de ses sombres lèvres, avant qu'il ne se saisisse de ses outils et commence à réparer le navire.

"Klabautermann..."

Il fit de son mieux, même s'il savait pertinemment bien que le bateau coulerait malgré ses efforts. Sa raison lui disait qu'il se fatiguait pour rien, son âme de constructeur de bateau lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce bateau dans cet état. Cependant, Iceburg n'était pas homme à faire parler sa raison plutôt que son instinct, surtout quand il s'agissait de bateau. De bateau, et de son beau gréeur. Quand il estima qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et que l'océan menaçait trop pour rester, il tourna le dos au bateau et repris son chemin.

"Merci..."

Il s'arrêta, le temps de regarder une vague emporter le bateau, le faisant doucement dériver sur l'immense étendue bleue qui, ce soir encore, se déchainait sur la cité de Water Seven.

"-Iceburg!  
-On vous a cherché partout!  
-Vous êtes fous de rester dehors en ville basse par un jour d'Aqua Laguna!  
-Et si vos assassins revenaient? Ne sortez pas seul!"

Iceburg soupira. Ainsi, ses employés l'avaient retrouvé. Il les gratifia de son air neutre habituel et les remercia vaguement. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, vu que Paulie leur avait dit que Kaku, Lucci et Kalifa étaient rentré sur leur île natale... Paulie... Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche des Mugiwara. Allait-il bien? Ses blessures physiques devaient certes, le faire souffrir, mais il n'était pas homme à se soucier de quelques "égratignures" comme il aurait appelé les plaies béantes et les nombreux hématomes constellant son corps tanné par l'air marin.

Il fut sorti de sa pensée par un de ses employés qui lui remit une boite à cigare. Instantanément, il reconnut ceux que fumaient le blond et un air de panique passa dans ses petits yeux en amandes. Il interrogea du regard l'homme, un travailleur du dock 1, qui le lui avait remis, qui s'empressa de répondre à mi-voix que le contremaître lui avait demandé de le lui remettre discrètement.  
Une certaine appréhension pris à la gorge du maire, et celle-ci se transforma rapidement en angoisse lorsqu'il constata le contenu de la boite. Sans plus de détour, il monta dans le yagara que ses employés avaient amené et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Paulie, vu que le siège de la Galley-La avait brûlé. Arrivé dans l'immeuble, il défit soigneusement les protections contre l'Aqua Laguna, entra et les remis en place derrière lui, prétextant vouloir se reposer à ses employés et s'enferma dans l'appartement du gréeur. Il dut batailler pour trouver un verre, à tel point qu'il se résigna a boire a la bouteille, et se pencha sous l'évier pour piocher dans les réserves de Paulie. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées du liquide amer pour calmer sa gorge sèche, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se saisit du contenu de la petite boite. Paulie, même dans ce genre de situation, restait égale a lui-même : trois feuilles venue d'un bloc note de la compagnie, déchiré négligemment. Et l'écriture n'était pas plus soignée...

_"Iceburg_  
_J'ai pris ma décision, si les Mugiwara vont à Enies Lobby j'irai aussi. Je peux pas laisser passer ça ils ont tenté de t'assassiner, ils t'ont blessé, ils nous ont trahi... Ho je me fais pas d'illusion tu sais. Je suis bien trop faible pour me battre contre eux. Ils sont surhumains ces types! Mais chapeau de paille as promis de récupérer sa nakama donc je suppose qu'il va se battre. J'ai pas trop le choix je vais leur faire confiance hein. J'ai de grandes chances de crever là-bas donc si je passe l'arme à gauche tu peux avoir tout mes trucs. Mes cigares, mes fringues trop cools, ma "boite à souvenirs" et l'album photo. Ha et les plans du Puffing Ice aussi parce que tu sais j'ai pas abandonné l'idée de construire un Umi Ressha, pour que tu sois fier de moi, tu te rappelles? Ha oui si je crève tu hérite aussi de mes dettes. C'est chiant ça mais t'es pas obligé de les payer regarde moi non plus je les paye pas. Il suffit de courir assez vite pour semer les imbeciles._  
_Voila c'est tout._  
_Paulie"_

Une larme roula sur sa joue. L'idée de le perdre était insupportable... Et lui qui avait réparé le Rocket Man pour les Mugiwara l'avait envoyé directement dans la gueule du loup. S'il y restait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais.  
C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'un des train des Tom's Worker emmenait quelqu'un qui lui était cher vers cette destination maudite qu'était Enies Lobby, mais cette fois ci, il voulait y croire. Croire que Paulie lui reviendrait, aussi bourru et têtu qu'avant, avec ses goggles vissées sur son crâne, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses mains calleuses et ses lèvres un peu gercées qui s'étaient faites un plus pressantes ces derniers temps... Oui, il le savait, le gréeur lui reviendrait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

"C'est donc ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsqu'un proche part au combat...? C'est donc ce que ressentent les femmes lorsque leur mari part en guerre? C'est terrible... "

Iceburg soupira longuement en étirant les jambes. Pour résumer, il venait de se faire tirer dessus, avait failli mourir brulé vif et il avait à peine pris le temps de faire recoudre sa plaie qu'il avait remis à neuf le Rocket man.  
Si Kalifa, sa secrétaire avait été là, elle lui aurait dit qu'il n'était pas raisonnable. Seulement voilà, elle n'était et ne serait plus jamais là pour le réprimander, de même que jamais plus il ne verra Kaku voler à travers la cité de l'eau, ou Lucci se battre contre Paulie. Et s'il avait bien compris les dires de Zanbai, Franky avait été fait prisonnier au même titre que Nico Robin.  
Il était seul... Si seul. Il ne pouvait même pas aller noyer sa solitude chez Blueno, il l'avait trahi lui aussi.  
"Squik!"  
Ah non, Tyranosorus était bien là, lui. Caresser doucement la tête du petit animal l'apaisa un peu, et il put relever la tête. Il jeta un œil à la chambre, que Paulie n'avait ni rangé ni même protégée contre l'Aqua Laguna, heureusement que la fenêtre avait tenu bon…. Et que le gréeur prenait rarement le temps d'aérer le matin, il aurait quand même pu repasser protéger sa vitre, il n'en avait que deux à faire, le reste était géré par le propriétaire de l'immeuble… Incorrigible. Il soupira.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur un haut orange bleu ciel à cible, haut qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se saisit du vêtement et enfuis son visage dans le tissu souple, humant le mélange indescriptible de sueur, de cigare et d'air marin qui caractérisait si bien Paulie après sa journée de travail. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été réticent à humer le vêtement qu'il avait porté pendant une journée de travail intense, sous le soleil de plomb de Water Seven, mais lui aussi avait été ingénieur naval, lui aussi avait passé ses journées à travailler le bois, assembler les planches, gréer les navires,... Et puis, il était si habitué à cette odeur. Son odeur. Celle qu'il respirait à chaque fois qu'il allait le voir à l'improviste au dock 1,qu'il se collait a lui alors qu'il était collant de transpiration et qu'il râlait, comme à son habitude...  
_"Ice! Lâche moi,je travaille! Et tu va salir ta chemise!"_

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de sa chemise? Il n'en portait que parce que les conventions liées à son titre de maire l'y obligeait...  
_  
"Revient vite, Paulie.."_

Et il s'endormit doucement, en serrant contre lui le vêtement du gréeur, dans le lit, avec Tyrannosorus, bercé par les gouttes de pluie frappant à la fenêtre. Ce que le temps pouvait être capricieux par temps d'Aqua Laguna...

* * *

**Bouuuuh,ce chapitre est beaucoup moins dynamique que les autres! d'habitude,il y as plein plein de sentiments partout tout plein et la,juste de la tristesse ._." j'ai l'impression d'être dépressif en relisant ce chapitre! mais il est là,c'est déjà ça non?**

_**(Paulie : Hey! t'as fait chialer Iceburg! je vais te tuer! tu va comprendre ce qu'il en coute de toucher au petit coeur de notre patron adoré!**_

_**Lulu,Tailston : OUAIIIIS A MORT L'AUTEUR PERVERS!**_

_**Iceburg : Nmaaa... pourquoi je passe pour un vieux sénile qui parle a un bateau?**_

_**Lo' : -esquive les coups de Paulie,Lulu et Tailston- Ben... t'est un vieux sénile qui parle a un bateau!**_

_**Iceburg : -semble saisir le sens de la vie,et frappe son poing dans sa main dans un signe de compréhension- Je vois! ça explique beaucoup de chose.**_

_**Lo' : Vous voyez! arretez de m'attaquer,Galley-La!**_

_**Paulie,Lulu et Tailston : ... NON. -continuent a attaquer-**_

_**Lo' : -Fuis en pleurant- AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS)**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Iceburg...! J'ai besoin d'toi..! Ice!"  
Le directeur de la Galley-La immergea doucement de son sommeil. Sous ses yeux encore embués par sa courte nuit se dessinaient petit a petit les sourcils froncés,les goggles oranges et les cheveux blonds d'un gréeur qu'il connaissait bien. Sans trop réfléchir,il agrippa ses poignet,le senti frissonner et le tira à lui,le renversant sur le lit.  
"-Nmaaa... Paulie. J'ai rêvé que tu partait pour Enies Lobby. J'ai vraiment eu peur.  
-Heu.. Je suis vraiment parti à Enies Lobby.. Mais c'est pas ça le problème. J'ai ramené tout le monde avec l'Umi Ressha,mais les Mugiwara,Chimney,Gonbe et la vieille Kokoro sont 'cor la bas,et vu comment le Rocket Man était défoncé,y pourront pas revenir avec. On doit aller les chercher. " tenta d'expliquer le gréeur tout en se redressant pour échapper au bras de son assaillant,ce qui le fit sourire.  
"...Nmaa... Fait préparer le galion de la Galley-La,j'arrive."  
Paulie s'éloigna le temps de hurler ses ordres par la fenêtres et revint près du lit.  
"-L'Aqua Laguna as fait des dégâts monstre cette année!  
-Nmaa... Je m'en doute Paulie. Allons y."  
Et le directeur pris la tête du blond entre ses mains et joint sa bouche a la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient salée,un peu gercées et rêches,et il en voulait plus. Il profita des protestations étouffées du contre maître pour laisser sa langue explorer cette antre "sacrée". Était ce le gout des cigares qu'il avait toujours au bec qui rendait le baiser si envoûtant? Toujours est il qu'il y prenait du plaisir. C'était à la fois un baiser calculé,vu le nombre de fois ou il en avait rêvé,mais aussi totalement spontané et doux,malgré que Paulie y soit contraint. C'est vrai,voler un baiser ne veut pas obligatoirement que ce soit bourrin,sensuel,passionné,langoureux ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Là,c'était juste un baiser. Un baiser d'homme amoureux,d'homme inquiet,d'homme rassuré... Doux,tendre,mais fort et puissant. Un baiser à la Iceburg. Quand il du a contre cœur se séparer de ses lèvres si addictives,il se recula un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. L'air surpris,les joues rouges,quelques blessures par ci par là qui avaient apparemment été soignées plus ou moins correctement, les goggles cassées...il l'attira a lui et enfuis son nez dans ses longs cheveux blonds.  
"Ne me refait plus jamais aussi peur,compris?"  
Le gréeur,arborant un magnifique teint cramoisi,enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le torse du Maire,se pelotonnant tout contre lui,la mine contrite.  
"-Tu m'met vraiment au supplice,Iceburg...  
-Nmaa! Parce que toi non peut être?  
\- ...'Fait chier.  
-Je sais... Je veut juste savoir si tu te rend compte de notre différence d'âge,et aussi du fait qu'on est des hommes,Paulie.  
-C'est ça qui t'préoccupe? Je suis pas con,je le sais très bien. Et franchement,je m'en tamponne."  
C'était bien son Paulie. Plus le petit garçon frêle en quête de lui même,mais un homme,sûr de lui,bien bâtit,et fort. Un homme qu'il venait d'embrasser,qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un homme au sourcils froncés,au lèvres gercées,à la voix grave et au cheveux blonds. SON homme.

Encore en pyjama,le directeur et son subordonné se dirigèrent vers les quais,ne prêtant pas attention au dégâts de la marée. Ils montèrent tous dans l'énorme Galion qui était prêt à naviguer sur la mer qui avait retrouvé son calme.  
Pas comme un certain gréeur,qui,rouge cramoisi,tirait furieusement sur son cigare. Il pesta intérieurement contre ce foutu Maire tout en donnant quelques indications sur la voix à suivre pour trouver les Mugiwara.  
Franchement,avait on idée d'être aussi foutrement sexy? Lui rouler un patin dans un moment pareil,ou il ne pouvait même pas aller prendre une bonne douche bien froide et ou il devait en plus se creuser la cervelle pour mettre les choses au clair. Vraiment,le maire lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait aimé parler avec Kaku. Seulement,il n'était plus là,et ne le sera plus jamais...  
"Sérieux'! Si il dit pas les choses clairement,comment y veut que j'comprenne?!" Pesta il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un tonneau.  
"M'sieur Paulie! Ça va pas?!" S'enquirent les ouvriers a proximité. Le gréeur leva un sourcil et réfléchis. Iceburg l'avait grondé,embrassé et serré contre lui. Ha,et même si il avait pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire par "tu est sûr de toi?",vu qu'il lui avait roulé une pelle,ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble,non? D'un coup,le blond laissa éclater son rire tonitruant.  
"Ouais que j'vais bien! J'ai jamais été aussi bien même!" rit il sous le regard interrogatif de ses subordonnés.  
"Mugiwara en vue!" Hurla l'homme qui occupait la vigie.  
Et bien oui,tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

* * *

Défaite. Défaite totale et absolue.  
Ces mots résonnaient inlassablement dans les oreilles des assassins du CP9.  
Ils s'étaient d'abord réfugié dans une autre dimension grâce au Doa Doa no mi de Blueno et étaient allés jusqu'au vaisseau a la tête du Buster Call,en quête de soins pour Lucci,qui était grièvement blessé,puis,ils l'avaient entendu. Eux qui avaient voué leur vie a la justice,celle du Cipher Pol n°9,étaient maintenant considérés comme traitres. Eux qui avaient tué femme,enfant,criminels et innocents,sacrifiés leur vie et leur humanité pour le gouvernement,pour cette Justice,se trouvaient maintenant dans le rôle des criminels. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs avis de recherche ne soient publiés si ils en croyaient l'homme derrière le den den mushi.  
"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
-On se rend.  
-T'es folle!  
-Je suis d'accord avec la girafe." Lança Jyabura  
Tous regardèrent Jyabura et Kaku,inquiets,qui était maintenant,on le voyait bien,hors de lui.  
"Pendant 5 ans,j'ai travaillé pour la Galley-La. Pendant ce temps,j'ai appris que tuer n'était pas la solution a tout. J'ai appris que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables,je me suis fait des amis! Je suis même tombé amoureux! Et pourtant,je les ai tués! J'ai éliminé ces gens qui m'étaient si cher! Au nom de cette soit disant "Justice"! On lui as voué notre vie,et comment le gouvernement nous remercie? Une défaite,une seule,et on est des criminels accusés de haute trahison. Vous voulez vraiment vous rendre,Kalifa,Kumadori,Blueno,Fukurou?! C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez!?"  
Blueno s'avança et se rangeas du coté de Kaku et Jyabura.  
"J'aimais bien cuisiner au bar..." Dit il,simplement.  
"Yoiiiii feu ma mère m'as appris a ne jamais abandonner mes camarades" lança Kumadori en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.  
"-Chapapa... Moi,je veut rester avec Kalifa.  
-C'est du harcèlement sexuel. Cependant,je ne me rendrait pas." Déclara l'ex secrétaire en remontant ses lunettes. Kaku sourit alors tristement et eût un regard vers le corps inanimé de Lucci.  
Que ferais il,lui? Il aurait tué Spandam. Sûrement.  
Il effleura du bout des doigts sa main ensanglantée,pensif. Il était grièvement blessé et inconscient,il fallait lui prodiguer des soins le plus rapidement possible. Pas le temps de régler ce genre de compte... Il leur en voudrait de ne pas le lui laisser de toute façon.  
"Il y as un hôpital a St Poplar, vous pensez tenir jusque là? "  
Tous acquiescèrent sauf l'inconscient Lucci. Et lui? Allait-il tenir jusque là?  
Blueno,avait intercepté son regard et posa une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule.  
"Ses blessures ne sont pas sont graves,mais il s'en sortira. Lucci est fort tu sais... Bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous..."  
Kaku,décontenancé,tourna ses grands yeux chocolats vers le géant au cornes de taureau. Lucci était fort,ils n'en avaient jamais douté jusqu'à présent.. Mais la façade d'homme indéfectible venait d'être réduite en miettes par un foutu gamin élastique. Était-il si puissant,invincible et sauvage qu'il le laissait croire? En quelques heures,Kaku l'avait vu faire preuve de tendresse,l'avait vu perdre,et maintenant,son corps se vidait lentement de son sang sur le dos de Kumadori,Fukurou n'ayant pu lui administrer que des soins de première nécessité avec le matériel de bord que leur conditions de désormais fugitif leur laissait. Non... Le grand Rob Lucci n'avait aujourd'hui plus rien d'inhumain. L'effroyable assassin a la solde du gouvernement,le leader du CP9 avait laissé place a un homme,avec un cœur,avec ses faiblesses. Un homme qui risquait de mourir si son état n'était pas stabilisé rapidement.  
D'un geste de la tête,il indiqua a ses collègues de le suivre,prenant momentanément la tête du CP9,n'en déplaise a Jyabura,qui,un peu trop sonné par sa défaite,ne songeait pas a tenter de prendre le pouvoir.  
C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se dirigea vers St Poplar.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! merci d'avoir lu ce 11e chapitre :3**

**Je suppose que vous l'avez déjà remarqué,mais mon rythme n'est pas du tout régulier.**

**Breeef,allons y.**

_**"Lo' :Kalifa,tu fait l'annonce?**_

_**Kalifa : C'est du harcèlement sexuel.**_

_**Lo' : What?! pourquoi?**_

_**Kalifa : c'est du harcèlement sexuel.**_

_**Lo' : Roooh... bref,je vais le faire moi même alors. En fait,je me pose beaucoup de questions dans ma vie de tout les jours,genre "comment Kaku fait pour embrasser? son nez ne cogne pas?" ou "Est ce que Paulie prend du sucre dans son café?" et je prend beaucoup de plaisir a y répondre,donc je lance un FAQ! reviewez votre question ainsi que le personnage a qui vous la posez et il vous répondra!**_

_**Paulie :Quoi?! tu va encore aller fouiller dans notre intimité pour nous dévoiler a une bande des pervers(e)s Yaoiistes psychopathes?!**_

_**Lo' : exactement.**_

_**Paulie : C'est une blague?! Et tu va jusqu'où dans tes réponses?! **_

_**Lo' : Loin...**_

_**Iceburg: *chuchote a l'oreille de Lo'***_

_**Lo' : *rougis* et bien... je pense que si tu le taquine un peu,il prendra les rennes voudra surement être au dessus.. reste plus qu'a réussir a le pousser jusque là sans craquer toi même.**_

_**Iceburg : Nmaaaa! très intéressant!**_

_**Paulie :*rouge* De quoi vous parlez?! Espèce de dépravé! quelles horribles idées a tu été mettre dans la tête d'Iceburg san?!**_

_**Iceburg et Lo' : Tu ne veut pas savoir...**_

_**Paulie : Haaaaaarg!"**_

**Pensez a reviewer!**


End file.
